Hallow Wings
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: After an awful betrayal, Edward decides to kill himself. However, that will not go unnoticed from the Almighty from above, he sends one of his little "guardians" to rescue him, but she's also been hurt herself. EC/OC & future JB/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, I have published this story before, but I deleted it. However, some of my friends really like the story so I decided to rewrite it again (mainly because I mistakenly lost the other one). In this story, I'm going to try to change Stephanie Meyer's (who owns everything Twilight related) vampires just a tiny bit, but it will only be that they need blood to survive. The other characteristics will still be in play. This is not a Bella lover story. I am truly sorry because there are a lot of people who love this girl, but please don't let it stop you from reading this story. The same thing goes to Jacob a bit (and I love Jacob, trust me).**_ _**Please don't make harsh comments, I'll accept constructive criticism, but there is no need to be rude. I hope you enjoy the story and I also have **_**The Dark Knight_ and _Harry Potter_ fanfictions too, so if you don't like this story you might like the other three. Thank you._**

**_PS-This is after _Eclipse_, so _Breaking Dawn_ never happened._  
**

* * *

Lexi huffed as she lay on the bid cloud of fluff. She groaned as she watched others pass by minute past minute, hour past hour.

"Damn it, I'm so sick of white," she growled. She jumped hearing the loud thunder from above. "Sorry," she whimpered.

"Still not used to it?" chuckled someone behind her.

She smiled seeing Gabriel behind her. "Gabriel!" she laughed, jumping in his arms. She loved having him here. It'll probably be ten times worse without him, being stuck in an endless road of clouds.

"My child," he said, putting her down. "How are you?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Do you even have to ask?"

She still couldn't get used to him. His perfect smile made her speechless every time she looked at him. She has never seen more beautiful creatures other than angels, but Gabriel was the most handsome in her opinion. His hair was a golden blonde, truly angel hair. She was a curious cat when she was human and that flaw followed even after death. That's how she met him. Out of curiosity, she wanted to know how his hair would feel between her fingers. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt of soft it was and she freaked out even more when he turned to her. Lexi thought he would say yell at her, but on the contrary he just smiled at her and welcomed her to her new home. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen, nothing compared to her boring black eyes. An ocean of peace and wonders, she would say.

"Now, Lexi, you're not here for punishment. It's a time to reflect, learn, and grow," he said, sitting down and pulling her with him.

"I'm now, but I never get to do anything. Why can't I be like the other angels and go do a mission or something? I think I'm mature for that," she said.

"Hm, have you even tried to learn to fly yet?" asked Gabriel.

Lexi turned red. "No," she said in a tiny voice.

"I see. As curious as you are and you were never curious to fly," he sighed.

"I'm afraid of heights," she lied, grabbing her wings. She winced as the thunder ripped through the sky again.

Gabriel laughed. "An angel afraid of heights, haven't heard that one before. Saying the truth should also be in your top list of priorities."

"I didn't know I had to keep a list," mumbled Lexi.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Lexi immediately, giving Gabriel her biggest smile. She was a pretty thing, according to Gabriel. She could be the sweetest thing in the world, but there was a rebellious and wild side to Lexi. He smiled as he watched her pick of a handful of clouds and blew it at the kids playing near them, making them giggle in delight. "So innocent," she whispered. "Such a shame they never had the chance to grow."

"Yes, it is. Some die unfortunate deaths, such as disease, war, natural disasters, or accident, but I think the worst cases are when they die by abusive relatives."

Lexi grew quite when he mentioned that. She had grown up in an abusive home herself. She would come home from school to get beat by her mother and then her father will beat her. One day Lexi couldn't take it, so she ran to the street. The last thing she remembered was seeing a big flash light before waking up again in heaven.

"Do you know how we become 'guardian' angels, Lexi?" he said. Lexi shook her head. "You use your tragedies to help them," he said pointing to the people of earth. "If you never experienced their pain or felt the way they do, how could you help them with their problems?"

Lexi sighed. "So I'm going to be a guardian angel?"

"Mm, let's try not to use that term. It's a term our human family have used for the past centuries. However, we will help people… or creatures who become hopeless and get them on the right track."

"Doesn't sound like fun," huffed Lexi.

"No, but it's an important deed to do," he said stroking her head. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I guess it'll be better than sitting on this damn cloud all day," she said. She gasped when the sky growled again, popping her hand over her mouth.

Gabriel smiled at her cuteness, but she was trying. After spending all her life around drugs, alcohol, and fowl language, she was still a sweet angel.

"So, when do I get out of this white dust in the sky?" Lexi blushed again seeing the stern look on his face. "Sorry."

"Keep trying, Lexi. Now look here," he said opening a patch of clouds. Lexi looked in curiosity as Gabriel opened it revealing a vast forest. She furrowed her eyes seeing something move through the forest but, it looked like it was moving too fast for her to see. "Look harder. Concentrate," whispered Gabriel in her ear. Lexi breathed heavily locked her eyes down at the quick creature. "He stopped," whispered Gabriel in surprised. Lexi gasped seeing the creature leaning against the tree. His skin was paler than human, his eyes fully black, his mouth looked dry as he smacked his head against the tree, actually making a dent into it.

"He's so… beautiful," whispered Lexi. "But why does he look so sad? What is he?" she asked Gabriel.

"He's a vampire. His name is Edward Cullen," explained Gabriel

"I didn't know they were real, but either way wouldn't God… uh, curse them?" She waited for the thunder but received nothing. She smiled in at her effort.

"God loves all his children, my child," he said. "Besides, he's a vegetarian."

Lexi laughed. "Never heard that one before, but, he looks hungry."

"He's been starving himself. He wants to die, even thinking of going to the Volturi, the head vampires, to let them kill him."

"But why?"

Gabriel sighed. "He was in love with this human girl and she loved him too, or so he thought, but one day he saw her and her best friend, a werewolf, together… in bed... and I guess you can picture what happened then."

"Who will be stupid enough to cheat on such a beautiful creature?" Gabriel smiled seeing how Lexi worshiped Edward with her eyes. She was falling in love with him already. "Did that wolf-boy satisfy her more than Edward?"

"Uh, they never were intimate with each other," he said blushing a bit.

"Oh," she said, softly.

"Do you think you're up to it? Do you think you can change his mind? Make him live again?"

Lexi bit her lip. "I-I hope so," she said herself.

"I know you can, Lexi," he said, patting her back. "Now remember, when you are down there you are as human as the others, but there are some small details that will still remain with you. You will still have your wings, but I doubt the Cullens will care about that. You will be immune by any disease or venom, if one must say. Most importantly remember your mortality, Lexi. You'll end up here again, but you will never go on an assignment again. Understand?"

She nodded. "When do I start?" she asked getting up.

"Now," he said pushing her off the cloud.

Lexi gasped as she fell off the cloud and screamed as she fell down. "Gabriel!"

"I told you to learn how to fly, Lexi," he said. "Good luck, my child." Gabriel shook his head. _Lucky for me I pushed her in the right spot,_ he thought with a smile.

Lexi felt her tears being dried by the air hitting her face. She gulped seeing herself getting closer to the ground. She tried flapping her wings, but she couldn't concentrate. "Oh God, help me now."

* * *

Edward walked carelessly through the forest of Forks. He would see animals scurry away from him. He had an urge to jump them and tear them apart, but he wanted to die. He couldn't stand living without Bella. He had loved her and her betrayal hit him in the coldest part of his rock heart. How he wished to rip that wolf into pieces, but he knew that Bella loved him, so he let them be as a last will for her happiness. That is how much he loved her.

"The Volturi will end this miserable life of mine," he said, stopping in front of a lake. He looked down and saw his reflection in the water. He snarled remembering the sight of Bella and Jacob together in bed. It made him sick, to claw his eyes out so he won't be able to see again. He wished to rip is ears off so he'll never hear their moans again. His cold, dead heart hurt him and was unbearable for him to live this way.

Edward looked up when he heard a scream in the air. He squinted his eyes not believing what he was seeing. "An angel?" he said.

* * *

Lexi screamed louder as she approached the Earth faster in speed. She tried again to flap her wings, but they wouldn't budge. She covered her eyes waiting to feel the harsh impact. She caught her breath when she felt a pair of arms catch her. She opened her eyes and saw the very vampire that Gabriel showed her.

She blinked a couple times trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _Now I know what Gabriel meant._ _I'm going to need glasses again, _she thought with a groan. She was pretty in his opinion. He tried to focus on her black eyes that were being covered by shadow. She had long dark matching hair that curled around her face. Edward winced feeling weak from the lack of energy and collapsed on his knees, still holding onto Lexi.

"Goodness. Am I that fat? Probably the wings," she said, trying to get off him, but he kept his hold.

"No," he said, hoarsely. "I'm just weak."

"Fool, it's because you haven't fed," said Lexi angrily. "Here," she said, pushing her hair back, "drink."

"No," he growled, looking the other way, trying to escape from the temptation.

"It's safe. I'm not going to change, if that's what you're worried about," she said.

"It's not that," he snapped.

"It's because of that girl right? You don't deserve to die, Edward," she whispered.

He looked oddly at the small angel. _How did she know? _

"I loved her," he said sadly.

"I know, but she's your past, you have to look to your future and it starts here," pointing at her neck.

Edward gulped seeing the veins on her neck. He could see, feel, and hear her blood coursing through her veins; if he only could taste it. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her neck closer to his lips. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were now sparkling against the moonlight and showed no fear. He looked back at her neck, waiting for him to take a bite.

Lexi sighed when she felt his cold lips against her skin, tracing up and down her neck. She gasped when he felt teeth sink into her neck. It stung a bit, but it also felt oddly good. She grasped his hair as he drank more of her blood.

Edward felt thick blood, running down this throat. Her blood as like liquid fire, he had never tasted anything so sweeter before.

Lexi gasped again as he continued to drink more. She blinked trying to focus her eyes, but she was starting see black and her head was feeling lighter and lighter. Her grip on his hair loosened and soon she was out cold.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_No, daddy, leave mommy alone!" cried Lexi as she tried to push her father away from her mother. She has experienced this pain for sixteen years. She had bruises and a black eye from her mother's drunken beaten from today already. However, today, her father was more violent than usual. Mainly because he was fired from his job; he had showed up late again._

"_Stop it, Lexi!" he yelled at her, slapping her hard in the face. She didn't expect the hit to be so hard, so she couldn't catch herself before she fell to the floor. _

"_Son of a bitch!" cried her mother, slapping her husband in the face, leaving three nail scratches on his face. That made him angrier and Lexi watched as he continued to beat her mother. _

_Lexi cried as she continued watching the horrific scene. She wiped her tears as she got up from the floor. She had a choice to make: to both stay here and get beat to death or to take a chance and escape this life of torture and pain. _

_She looked at the door and then back at her parents. She took a step back and then rushed towards the door, running outside. She could hear her father yelling behind her; most likely he'll be going to go after her. She didn't know where to go. She didn't have any friends or other family members to protect her. She gasped when she felt someone tug her hair, forcing her to turn and look at her father's furious eyes._

"_You will never escape, Lexi. Never," he said grabbing her by the neck. Lexi chocked as he kept pressing against her neck, making it hard to breath. She brought her knee up and gave him a low, making him let go of her. She escaped from his clutches and she sprinted to the street. However, she wasn't looking when she crossed the street. Before she even had a chance to take a breath, she saw a big flash of light and everything went black.

* * *

_Lexi's eyes flashed open, gasping for air. Her hair was laid messily on the pillow underneath her and droplets of sweat on her forehead. She winced, feeling a pain on her neck. She tried to lift her head, but it felt like it weighed a ton.

"Lay still. You're still very weak," said someone beside her.

She gasped feeling a needle inject her. She looked to the side and saw someone next to her or at least blurry. She needed to get new glasses. "Where am I?" she whispered. "Who are you?"

"You're in the Cullen home. I'm Carlisle Cullen, but don't worry. You're going to be fine," he said, putting his medical equipment away.

"Where's Edward?" she asked. Lexi looked at him when she noticed his silent. "Where is he?" she asked louder.

"You have to understand that he feels that he is to blame for your current situation and I can't blame him. He should have been more responsible," he said angrily.

"Where is he?!" she said, now sitting ignoring her pain.

"I don't know," he sighed. "He brought you her unconscious and then took off."

Lexi growled silently. _He is so thick-headed_, she thought. She pulled her sheets off her and got up from the bed. She limped a bit as she walked toward the door.

"You can't go out," said Carlisle, grabbing her.

"Why not? He is my responsibility. I'm supposed to be taking care of him and not let him do something stupid," she said, opening the door. She shrugged Carlisle's hand off her shoulder and walked out the room. Downstairs, she passed the rest of the family, but she barely paid any attention to them. She was too busy thinking about Edward and his stubbornness.

Outside, she squinted her eyes, trying to focus her surroundings. "Damn it," she cussed, receiving a lighting from above. "Sorry," she murmured. She followed the path to the main road, hardly noticing her surroundings. She moaned in pain when she stepped on a small rock. "I should have brought shoes," she whimpered.

Lexi continued going, ignoring her pain. "Finally," she said in relief when I got to the main road. It was still early in the morning, but there wasn't a lot of light out. It seemed that God had forsaken this place with no light. It was an easy choice for the Cullens to stay, to try and blend with the people here.

"Now where could he be?" she said charging to the middle of the road. She gasped hearing a horn honk and saw a car coming her way. She froze remembering her past experience from before, but something grabbed her before the car could hit her. Lexi felt the breeze of the air as Edward took her into the forest. He stopped when they were out of view of any human eyes.

"Are you insane?" he growled at her as he set her down. "What are you doing getting into the middle of the road like that? Why didn't you move…?" Edward stopped talking seeing Lexi's state. She shook in fear; her eyes wide open with tears falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked her, but she didn't respond. "Hey," he said, shaking her as softly as he could. He wished he could read the girl's mind, but ever since she got here, he hasn't been able to. _She truly is an angel_, he thought.

Lexi sobbed louder, wrapping her arms around herself. Edward looked at the girl in sympathy, but for some reason, he felt like he'd seen her before, but where? For some strange impulse, he had an urge to wrap his arms around her and calm her down.

"Come here," he whispered, taking her in his arms. Lexi closed her eyes feeling Edward arms around. She doesn't remember ever receiving a small comfort from anyone on Earth. His body felt cold and dead, but oh so comforting.

Once Edward felt Lexi relax, he let go of her and saw that she had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red. "How are you…? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," he said.

"Lexi and I'm fine," she whispered. She looked up to see him. His face was close enough to see him perfectly. Her brow furrowed seeing something different from him. "Your eyes… they're green," she said.

He nodded. "They've been that way since I drank you blood," he said slowly. He looked at her neck and noticed the bite mark he gave her. "Lexi, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me…"

"Shh," she said, placing a finger on his cold lips. "It wasn't your fault. I offered you to drink. Besides you would have died if you hadn't."

"Yes, but I drank too much. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," protested Lexi.

Edward scowled. "Why were you so frightened when the car was about to hit you? Why didn't you move?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lexi bit her lip. "That's how I died in the first place and it brought back bad memories," she exclaimed. Now is when he remembered where he'd seen her before. It was just after he told Bella that they shouldn't be together, about a year ago. His leaving hurt both him and her, but he had to do it to protect her. He was speeding away in his car, driving through Seattle when he hit someone. It was an accident of course, but he couldn't stop the car and it was going too fast. Looking at Lexi's face, he now realized it was her all along. His stupidity was catching on to him for a vampire.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Lexi smiled at him. "It wasn't your fault." Edward's jaw tightened, feeling guiltier with each second that past. She had a beautiful smile though and something told him that she already liked him, a lot. _Yes, she's in love with me_, he thought, looking at her eyes. It was a similar look Bella used to give him when they were together. Too bad Edward couldn't return his feelings towards her, at least not yet.

"It's going to rain soon," he said, not even bothering to look up. "We should be getting back."

Lexi nodded. She cried when Edward picked her up in his arms and ran towards his house again. She clutched on tightly, wrapping her arms by his neck and hiding her face on his shoulder. She gasped when he came to a sudden stop. She looked up staring into his eyes. She glared at him as he smirked at her.

"You could have at least warned me," she said, shaking out of his arms.

"Where's the fun in that?" he chuckled. Lexi crossed her arms, but couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, you're back," said someone behind her. Lexi still had trouble seeing, but she could tell the person was a woman with brown hair. When she got closer, Lexi was taken back seeing how beautiful she was, her eyes were a golden color, her hair reached a little bit passed her shoulders, and her face perfect in every way. "I'm Esme Cullen. Edward's mother," she said smiling at.

"I'm Lexi… Edward's angel," she said, shrugging.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi, come in we have breakfast ready for you. You must be starving," she said, taking by the hand and leading her inside. Lexi was moved by her motherly tone. She heard noises coming from one part of the house. She smelled food coming from there, making her mouth water.

"Everyone this is Lexi," said Esme as they entered the kitchen. She was greeted by "hellos" and "hi's". She smiled politely wishing she could see more clearly. "Sit here, Lexi," said Esme, placing her in front a plate of food.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to," she said, embarrassed.

"Of course we did," said another voice. It sounded sweet and bubbly at the same time. "I'm Alice. Edward's sister and besides, you're the reason why he's not dead. Where did you plan to stay, anyways?"

Lexi looked at her confused. "How did you know?"

"Oh, Edward was saying something about an angel yesterday when he brought you and it's clear that you are," she said, pointing at her wings. "Are you really a guardian angel?"

"Alice," Lexi heard Edward's warning tone.

"I'm just curious," she said meekly.

"That killed the cat," he responded.

"Good thing we're immortal then," said Alice, with a smile.

"Don't be rude, Edward, especially to your sister," said Lexi, smiling at him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just eat," he said before leaving.

Lexi jumped when she heard the door slam shut. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked sadly.

"No," growled Alice. "I'm going to have a word with him," she said going after him.

"Eat Lexi," said Esme. "Before it gets cold." Lexi smiled and started eating her food.

"I've noticed that you're squinting, Lexi," said Carlisle. "Do you wear glasses?"

"Well, yes. When I was last down here, I needed glasses to look far away," she explained as she ate.

"Well, after you're done eating, we're going to the optometrist to get you glasses," he said.

"But…" she started to protest.

"No, buts, you're going," he said, in a fatherly tone.

Lexi sighed. She never grew up around a big family before. This is would be something to get used to. Just as she finished eating, Alice and Edward came in; Alice with a huge smile on her face while Edward looked annoyed at Alice.

"Here, Lexi. So no one will see your wings," said Alice, handing her a leather jacket. Lexi nodded as she closed her wings close to her body.

"Are they noticeable?" she asked and received many "no's" from everyone.

"Alright, let's go," said Alice excitedly, heading towards the door. Lexi was about to follow her when she noticed that Edward wasn't moving from his place.

"Aren't you coming with us, Edward?"

"No," he said, calmly.

Lexi pouted and gave him a puppy look. This would always work with Gabriel, maybe I'll work on him. "Please, Edward," she begged.

Edward sighed seeing the look on her face and nodded. "Fine, I'll go to."

Lexi smiled at her achievement.

"You have to show me how that works," said Alice, laughing as she walked to a black Mercedes.

"Wow, nice car," said Lexi. "Whose is it?"

"Mine," said Carlisle with a warm smile.

"I call shot gun!" cried Alice, getting in the front seat. Lexi giggled at her bubbly persona. She smiled at Edward who looked lost in thought.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head and opened the door for her. "Get in."

Lexi just rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"You'll get used to his bossiness," said Alice, putting on some sunglasses.

* * *

"How 'bout these?" suggested Lexi, putting on a pair of glasses.

"Ew, no way. Try these?" said Alice. Lexi tried them on, but both brushed it off and went to find a new set.

She looked in the mirror and saw Edward standing behind her. "Why don't you just wear contacts?" said Edward.

"Why?" she asked, putting on a funky pair.

"You'll look prettier with them," he said.

Lexi took off her glasses, blushing. "I don't know. I don't think I'd like having the hassle of putting on contacts and then taking them off."

"Here, Lexi, try these," said Alice. Lexi tried on a pair that had a square frame and completely black. She liked how they fit on her. "Yes, Lexi, this is the one! You look adorable and they really complement your eyes. What do you think Edward?"

Lexi looked up at him and noticed he had an urge to kill Alice. He looked back at Lexi and gave a small smile. "You look nice, Lexi," he said.

"Yes, you do Lexi, but you're going to have to wait a week until they can give you the glasses with your prescription. But, they did manage to give us a sample pair of contacts," said Carlisle.

Lexi made a face, but what other choice did she have. Not being able to see was giving her a major migraine. "Alright," she said. She looked back at Edward while Alice and Carlisle paid for her glasses and again he looked lost in thought. "You're so quite. I know there's something wrong, Edward."

"Nothing's wrong," he said looking away, but Lexi turn his head, making him face her.

"I don't think you know how this works, Edward. I am your guardian angel. I'm supposed to help you out with your problems, but you have to tell me what's up because then I won't be able to help," she said, getting angry. "It's not like I can read your mind and know what's going on in there."

"That's exactly it. I can read minds, but not yours," he said.

Lexi let go of his face and furrowed her brow. "You can read minds?"

"Yes, but not yours or Bella's," he said with a strain voice.

"Isn't that rude though? Reading someone's mind without their permission?"

Edward's jaw tighten again. "It doesn't concern you."

"Everything that you do concerns me, Edward. I didn't come here to get on your nerves. I came here to help you."

"I don't need your help!" he yelled at her.

Lexi took a step back not expecting his harsh attitude.

"Edward," said Carlisle behind him. "Watch your tone." Lexi could swear she heard a growl from Edward's throat.

"I'll see you guys in the house," he said, stepping out of the store.

"Wait, Edward," said Lexi, running after him, but when she got outside, he had disappeared.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I forgot to mention that there are pictures of the characters that are on my profile. Some aren't the same characters as they are in the movie (even though they picked a nice group, but I wanted some things different). Again thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**_

_**PS - I saw the movie last night at midnight and it was just incredible. I loved every second of it. Everyone was just adorable in their roles. Poor James, he was sexy LOL. And I also wanted to say that from chapter 1 to part of chapter 6, they are written before I watched the movie and I haven't read**_ **Twilight _for about a year now, so if it sounds like if I'm borrowing or some concepts are similar like in the movie, it wasn't done intentionally. Mind that I won't make _Twilight _scenes in the fanfiction unlike my other _Dark Knight _fics._**_**

* * *

**_Lexi grunted as she climbed one of the trees by a lakeside near the Cullen's house. She sighed when she reached a decent spot and sat down one of the branches. She smiled seeing the nice view. She rested her head on her knees, thinking back at Edward's attitude a few days ago. She barely saw him, but she knew he was still angry. She hated seeing him angry or sad all the time. She wondered if he had better times with Bella. She'd get angry just thinking about what Bella did to Edward.

"My child, you must learn and teach to forgive and forget," said someone next to her.

Lexi looked up and saw Gabriel next to her. "Gabriel!" she exclaimed, hugging. "I've missed you so much."

"Have you really? Aren't you being entertained by the Cullens?"

"I guess, they're nice, but they're not you," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. "He's hurt, Gabriel," she sighed, "but I don't know how to help him. Every time I'm near him, he's always angry at me or irritated with me. He doesn't let me in."

"I think it's because you love him."

Lexi raised her head up to look at him. "Love him? Who or what gave him that idea?"

Gabriel chuckled. "My child, your eyes say it all. You worship the ground he walks on," he said poking her nose. "Edward sees it too. He probably just doesn't want to experience the pain of losing love again."

"But he wouldn't lose my love…" she said without thinking. She slapped her hand on her forehead. "Dear God, I do," she whispered. "But I can't. I'm supposed to protect him and make sure nothing bad happens to him…"

"You also have the right to love, Lexi," he said.

"But, after I finish my job, aren't I suppose to go back to heaven?" she asked.

"Yes, but maybe I can arrange something," he said with a knowing smile. Lexi gave him a curious look and was startled when he disappeared with one last wink.

"Gabriel," she scowled. She gasped when she felt someone climb the tree. She looked at the bark and saw Edward climbing it. She brushed her hair off her face as Edward climbed next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said.

"How did you know I was here?"

He shrugged. "You weren't in the house and Rosalie saw you coming outside," he said, getting closer. "I could smell your blood," he whispered.

Lexi looked at him closely. "Can you really?" she said softly.

"Yes," he said. "Do I scare you?" he said after a long pause.

Lexi turned her head away and looked back at the lake. "I guess. It depends. Sometimes it frightens me when you look at me a certain way. Like a predator, but I've seen that other side of you. You're sweet and fun to talk to." She turned her attention back to him. "But, I don't think you'd ever hurt me, at least not on purpose."

"Haven't I been hurting you these past days?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked, cocking her head back.

He shook his head. "No reason," he said, looking at the lake. "How's it like up there?"

Lexi laughed. "Very white and clouds everywhere. People imagine heaven as being materialistic with fine gold and jewelry, well at least that's how I pictured it. But, it's not the materials that make heaven, heaven. It's the people, the angels, the arts, the nobility of one's inner person that make heaven. You could find the most innocent children to the victims or the forgiven ones. God is very kind."

"It sounds beautiful," said Edward.

Lexi shrugged. "If you have someone with you that you have loved in your past life."

"Didn't you have anyone to love?"

Lexi snorted. "Both my parents only cared about drugs and alcohol, never me." Edward reached his hand out to comfort her, but he took it back. "But," she said smiling. "Gabriel was always that friend that I needed. Sure there were others that were just as kind, but he holds a special place in my heart unlike all the others."

Lexi smiled when she felt a breeze past them and birds flying above. Edward could tell she loved nature with her small expressions. "Lexi," he said, placing a hand over hers. "Do vampires have souls?"

Lexi looked at her hand and smiled, but then looked up curiously at him. "You don't know?" Edward shook his head. "Well, if you had no soul or if your family had no souls then they wouldn't who they are today. Carlisle is compassionate and a wonderful father figure. Esme has a strong ability to love passionately. Rosalie is elegant and classy, even though she's a bit self-centered, but I can tell she's got a good heart. Emmett is just a big teddy bear," she giggled. "Alice has a bubbly and optimistic spirit. Jasper seems to have a charismatic personality, especially when he's with Alice, though he's really quite."

"What about me?" he asked. "How does my soul compare to the rest?"

"Well, you're polite, determined, charming, but very stubborn," she chuckled. "A soulless person cannot have all those qualities, much less love one another, Edward. If you're worried about going or not going to heaven, you shouldn't because all of you are good.

Edward smiled in thought. "I guess. So, can you fly?" he said looking at her wings.

Lexi blushed. "No," she said. "I never learned."

Edward laughed. "I never heard that before."

"Well, I never heard of vegetarian vampires," teased Lexi back.

"We're starting school tomorrow," he said. He laughed the look on her face; it was a mixture of shock and disgust. "Don't you like school?"

"No, I never did. The only thing that it was good for was protecting me from my parents, but other than that no. I was never an honor student or got good grades. Most of the time I got detention or sleep in class."

"Well, you're going to start school either way," he said firmly. "You're name is Lexi Hara. Carlisle is adopting you."

Lexi's mouth opened. "He is?"

Edward nodded. "Why are you crying?" he asked, brushing her tears away.

"I don't know, happiness, I guess. That's the only good thing about going back to school," she joked.

Edward smiled. "But, the rest or I are not going to let you slack. You are going to work hard and get the best grades you can."

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled. "So, Mr. Cullen, do you have any idea how to get down from the tree?"

"Do you really want to know?" Lexi felt the breath escape from her seeing that predator look on his face. "We fly down," he said pushing her off the tree. Lexi screamed as she fell, but gasped when Edward caught her. "Looks like I found myself a falling angel. We really need to teach you how to fly."

"If you ever and I mean ever do that again, I swear to you, Edward Cullen that you'd wish you'd never been born," she said breathing heavily.

He smirked at her. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

**_Lexi made a face at her new school. It wasn't as big as her other school, but that didn't make it any different than the other.

"Cheer up, Lexi, it's not that bad," said Alice, getting out of her Porsche.

"I guess," she said when Edward opened the door for her. She gave him a small smile, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He had a grip of the door so hard that she thought he'd rip it to pieces. Lexi's eyes furrowed and turned her head to see what he was looking at.

Her eyes stopped when she saw a brunette getting off a motorcycle that was being driven by an older looking man. Lexi looked back at Alice for reinforcement, but she looked just as pissed off with that girl like Edward was.

"Is she Bella and her… boyfriend?" asked Lexi. Both turned to look at her. Edward just slammed his door shut and walked inside the school. Alice gave Lexi a small smile before leading her inside.

"I can't believe she still has the nerve to come to this school after what she did to my brother," she said coldly.

"Maybe I should go follow Edward just in case," said Lexi, getting worried.

"Naw, he's fine. Let me show you around school and then I'll walk you to class," said Alice, excitedly.

Lexi groaned as Alice dragged her inside the school. She showed her where the library was, all her classes, the cafeteria. Places that she really had no interest in except for the cafeteria, but she was scared if they'll serve crappy food like in her other school.

* * *

"Alice," groaned Lexi. "You're leaving me?"

"I have to get to class and I don't have you until third period. Besides, I think Edward has this class. You'll do fine," she said before leaving.

Lexi scrunched her nose seeing a group of preppies go inside the classroom. "I know this is going to be bad," she said.

"Maybe not so much."

Lexi turned around seeing Edward behind her. "Edward," she said hugging him. "I was so worried about you." Edward was startled when Lexi hugged him, but he hugged her back. "Where were you?" she asked him, letting go of him.

"Around," he simply said. "Let's go inside before the bell rings," he said, pushing her inside as she groaned. She sat down in one of the last seats, away from the teacher. She smiled when Edward sat next to her.

Her heart stopped when she saw Bella walked in. _This was going to be an interesting year, _she thought. Bella looked their way, mainly at Edward, but he was looking down. Lexi sighed trying to figure out what to do with Edward.

* * *

"I thought I was going to die in there," said Lexi getting out of her math class. "Good think its lunch time," she said walking into the cafeteria.

"It wasn't that bad," said Alice.

Lexi stopped dead at her tracks. "Not that bad?! I hate math!"

"A lot of people hate math, but you get used to it," said Alice walking to a table.

"That's if you have forever to live with it," she hissed lowly.

Alice just laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Edward sitting down.

"Nothing I would find amusing," said Lexi. "I'm going to go get lunch," she said, getting up. She went to the lunch line and grabbed a tray.

"You new?"

Lexi looked to her right and saw a guy smiling next to her. "Yeah," she said.

"I'm Mike," he said. "This is my friend Jessica," he said pointing to the girl behind her. Jessica looked like she was pissed off at something that Mike said. _She likes him,_ thought Lexi.

"Hi," said Lexi, smiling.

"I think I have you for a couple of classes," he said.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"So where you from?" he asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seattle," she said.

"Hm and what made you move to Forks?"

Lexi looked at him. "What's with the twenty questions?"

Mike shrugged. "Nothing, just trying to be friendly. So, how do you know the Cullens?"

Lexi gripped the tray until her knuckles turned white. "Why don't you stick this apple up your…?"

"Lexi," said Edward behind her. "Mike."

"Edward," he said before walking away with Jessica.

"Goodness, he's annoying," she said, getting the rest of her food. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"I was reading his mind," he whispered. "I didn't like what he was thinking about you."

"What was he thinking?"

Edward sighed heavily. "Not very appropriate images."

Lexi scowled. "Sick," she spat.

Edward nodded and they both went to sit down. Alice was reading a fashion magazine as she pretended to eat. Lexi looked around and saw Bella staring at their table. She was curiously looking at her and Edward as if trying to figure out their relationship.

Between Mike and Bella, even Jessica and her classes, Lexi was getting fed up with this school. "I don't think this was a good idea," she whispered.

Alice and Edward both looked at her.

"What isn't a good idea?" asked Alice.

"Coming to school. People are staring at me," she said.

"People stare at us all the time."

"But, I'm don't like it. Mike looks like he wants to ravish me, Jessica wants to kill me because Mike won't stop looking at me and Bella is looking at me like if my wings are being shown."

"Just ignore them," said Edward, grabbing her hand. Lexi's fury calmed down with just a simple touch from him. "Finish your lunch, it's almost over." Lexi smiled and finished eating her food.

* * *

Lexi sighed happily after school. The rest of her classes were just as boring and long. She even fell asleep during Chemistry, but was woken up by Edward while Alice just laughed at her.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment," said Bella, stepping in front of them. "Alone". Lexi glared at her and wished Gabriel would have let her keep her shock wave power so she could paralyze her. There was a roar of thunder in the sky that made her jump and blush at the same time.

Edward nodded in acceptance.

"We'll be waiting by the car," said Alice, coldly.

Bella looked at him and smiled, but he kept staring back with no expression. Her smile disappeared when she saw his eyes. "Your eyes are green," she said with disbelief.

Edward stayed quite. Bella looked back at Lexi, who was pacing back and forth behind Edward's car. She was staring at Bella intently, making sure she doesn't hurt Edward again.

Bella looks back at Edward, realizing that Lexi might be the reason why his eyes were green. "Who is she?"

"She's a friend?"

"H-Have you bitten her?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said, walking past her.

Bella stood there trying to figure everything out. There was this feeling that she was having just by looking at Edward and Lexi together, especially that scene during lunch. She could feel her blood boil when she saw Edward take Lexi's hand or when he'd defended her from Mike. They seemed very close, but how did they meet?

"I have to find out what she is," she said to herself looking at them as Edward carried Lexi's bag and put in the back seat and then helped her inside. "I'm definitely going to keep a closer eye on her."

Lexi watched as Edward walked away from Bella and headed her direction. She barely noticed when Alice left. He grabbed her bag and put it inside the car. Before he went to the other side of the car, she stopped him. "Are you alright?" she asked, seeing the distraught look on his face.

"I will," he said, walking to the driver's seat. Lexi looked back and saw Bella getting on the same bike as earlier this morning. If only there was a way to make Edward's pain disappear.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

**Three weeks later_

Edward was searching all over the house trying to find Lexi. He had told her before that he'd help her study for her math test tomorrow, but now it seemed that she was hiding from him.

"Have any of you seen Lexi?" he asked the Cullens, furiously. "I can't find her anywhere."

"No, we haven't, why?" asked Esme.

"She's hiding from me," he said going outside. Edward inhaled trying to see if he could pick up her scent. Her blood was getting to be an addiction. He had to control himself not to attack her. He'd hunt more than usual just to satisfy his thirst, but maybe it was more than her blood that he needed.

Edward slapped himself mentally. This girl has brought him nothing but trouble ever since she came into his life. His head shot to the side when he tracked down her scent. She was here not too long ago and was close by.

He blasted full speed over at that direction following her trail. He stopped when he spotted her. She was in the middle of a circle of grass and the trees were the fence. It wasn't anything like the meadow, but similar. She was wearing the same white dress that she had when she fell from the sky; she usually wore that, but when she went out she had to put on different clothes, even making holes to fit her wings through, and then put her jacket so no one could tell what she hid. She hated wearing it, but she had no other choice.

Lexi giggled as she tried to catch the butterflies that were playing and feeding on the flowers. She spotted one that was resting on one of the flowers, so she slowly walked up to it. Her hands were inching their way slowly for the catch.

"Lexi!"

Lexi gasped as she fell over. She pouted as she watched the butterfly fly away. She groaned and got up. "You couldn't wait until I caught the…" Lexi's voice died on her lips. It was a rare sunny day outside, the sunlight penetrating between the forest's trees. She watched in amazement as the light hit Edward's skin. "You're shining?" she whispered.

"One of our many vampire traits," he said.

Lexi walked slowly to him as his skin reflected her eyes. She took hold of his hand inspecting in awe. She then moved her hand up his perfect face. His eyes turned golden again after his hunt earlier. "By God, how could he have created such a beautiful thing?" she said disbelief. Edward closed his eyes, feeling her caress his skin. His mouth was watering and was itching to taste her blood again. Lexi looked at his facial expression and knew what he wanted. "When was the last time you fed?"

Edward reopened his eyes and looked at her. "Three days ago," he rasped.

"Then why are you so hungry?" she asked.

"I don't know. Every time I get near you I feel this way. I can't quench this thirst." He stared at her neck and his bite marks from before were already healed. She bit her lip wondering what she could do. Lexi pulled her hair back, offering herself to him to end his thirst. "No," he growled and pulled away from her.

"Edward, I've had with your stubbornness. That's what I'm here for. I try to help you, but you won't let me." She walked in front of him and stared at him dead in his eyes. "Trust me."

"It's not you, Lexi. It's me. I don't trust myself," he said. Lexi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to show him how much she loved him and that she'll always be there to protect him or to be needed by him.

Edward smelled her aroma; she was wearing one of the perfume's Alice bought her. She smelled angelic and felt soft to the touch. He pulled away and cupped her face. "Ever since you came here, I've been trying to push you away. Bella left a scar in my un-beating heart. I vowed never to fall in love again and even tried to kill myself. Then you showed up. All you've been trying to do is help me forget her and to move on with my life. I owe you so much, but Lexi," he said putting her glasses up, "I can see it in your eyes."

Lexi tried to hide her face in his hand, feeling her eyes start to sting. "I can't though. I just came here to try and help you forget about Bella, not to blend in with society and stay here forever." She turned her head back to see him. "I can't love someone who I will never be with."

Edward gently wiped her tears. "I wish I would have met you before Bella. Before you died," he said. "I don't love you, Lexi, but I do care about you."

Lexi smiled. "That's all I want Edward. That and for you to be happy again."

Edward smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. But, I can't help but wonder why were you trying to hide from me?"

Lexi bit her lip. "I wasn't hiding," she lied, receiving and roar coming from the sky.

Edward laughed. "You're lying."

Lexi crossed her arms. "Fine, but I told you I don't want to go to school."

"You're going anyways. You have a math test tomorrow and you have to study for that."

"Make me," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, walking away from him. Edward grabbed Lexi and put her over his shoulder. "Edward! Put me down this instance!" she yelled as she trashed against his shoulder.

"Nope, it looks like I'm going to make you study the hard way," he said going back to the house.

* * *

Lexi bit her pencil as she watched the teacher pass out the test papers. Edward pulled her pencil out of her mouth and gave her a reassuring smile. Lexi smiled back and looked at the test when it was put in front of her. She sighed heavily and began the test.

* * *

Lexi waited impatiently outside her math class, waiting for the teacher to finish checking her test. It was by Edward's orders that he wanted the teacher to check Lexi's paper quick to know what she received. He even told her to wait outside the class for the result while he stayed inside with the teacher.

Lexi groaned as she leaned again the lockers. Her patience was running low. "Why is it taking so long?" she asked herself. "Maybe because the teacher is marking a lot of points down. I wonder if I leave now, I could have a chance to escape before Edward sees me."

She looked back towards the door and headed for the nearest exit. She gasped as Edward walked past her, blocking her entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere," she said turning red. She winced as more lighting was heard.

"Nowhere, huh? Don't you want to know what you got on the test?" he said handing her the test paper. Lexi sighed and grabbed it from his hands. She peaked inside the folded sheet.

"I got a B+?!" exclaimed Lexi, not believing what she was seeing.

Edward smiled. "Are you happy for your grade?"

Lexi nodded and jumped into Edward's arms. "Thank you so much, Edward. I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was you who put the effort into it. Be proud of yourself," he said, ruffling her hair.

"I am," she said, fixing it back.

"And now you know the second order of business, right?" Lexi brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm going to help you learn how to fly."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The time line for the story is like in the books, around 2005 to 2006.**_

* * *

Lexi trembled as she leaned on the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes in fear as she looked down.

"I told you not to look down!" yelled Edward below her.

"This isn't a good idea," she yelled back. She could feel tears running down her face.

"Trust me, Lexi. I'll catch you before you fall. You can do this." Lexi looked down and stared at Edward. She was wearing a pair of contacts this time, which Edward bought without her consent. He said it'll be easier for her to practice without worrying if her glasses fell off or if she was not able to see. "I believe in you."

Lexi groaned. That was exactly the motivation that she needed but that she didn't want. She looked up at the sky and wondered if Gabriel was laughing at her now. With a small prayer, she took a deep breath and ran as she flapped her wings as hard as she could. She leaped from the cliff and flapped her wings harder, trying to stay in the air. She gasped as she was losing control and screamed as she started to fall.

Lexi grunted as she landed in Edward's arms. She groaned at her failure. "It's OK. Just try it again," he encouraged.

"But, Edward," she whined.

"I told you," he said going up the cliff again," you aren't leaving here until you fly out of here." He placed her down and went back down.

Once Edward was prepared, she again ran, flapping her wings. Once she had herself in air, she concentrated harder to keep herself there. She growled as she flapped harder. She felt herself moving forward, hearing the encouragements from Edward below.

Lexi gasped as she moved faster. She felt her heart pumped faster in excitement as she progressed. She gave out a laugh as she started flying. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Lexi flew through the air, loving the wind in her face. _Why didn't I do this before?_ She thought. She flew down to Edward with a smile on her face, who was also smiling at her.

"Edward! I did it!" she said laughing excitedly.

"I told you that you could."

"Thank you," she whispered. She almost lost her breath when he smiled.

"You seem out of breath, Lexi," he smiled, pushing her hair back.

"I think you're to blame," she said, moving closer to him.

Edward looked into her eyes and saw them glisten in passion. His hand moved to her face, feeling her soft skin against his hand.

Lexi closed her eyes as Edward caressed her face. She felt his cold breath against her lips. She's never been kissed by a guy before. No one ever really wanted her. They thought she was weird and crazy. Sometimes she's get into fights with people who would mess with her, but she was always careful to do it after school so she never risked getting suspended.

"Edward," she whispered before his lips met hers. Lexi sighed feeling his tongue on her lips wanting entrance. She granted it to him happily, pressing her lips closer. She moaned as Edward grabbed her closer and ravished her lips further.

Edward thought he was losing it. He could hear her blood pumping in her veins. His animal instincts were acting up and trying to control his body. He knew that if he didn't let go now, Lexi wouldn't survive his next move. He released her almost making her fall.

Lexi looked at him breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

"This shouldn't have happened," he said. He gave her one last look can ran away before she could utter another word.

* * *

Lexi walked through the forest, rain slashing against her skin, washing away her tears. She hasn't gone back to the house, but she had a feeling that Edward wasn't there either. She didn't even know where she was going; she's been walking around for hours. She stopped at her tracks when a tombstone in the middle of the forest. _Strange_, she thought.

She walked closer and stopped in front of the tombstone. She chocked when she saw her name on the grave. She collapsed on her knees, trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast and her head from spinning.

Lexi's head snapped back when she heard some coming. She ran and hid behind the trees. She was shocked seeing a bunch of people burying someone next to her. She hid quietly behind the tree for about an hour or two until they leave. As soon she sees them leave, she went and saw whose name was on the gravestone.

She was almost unmoved knowing who it was.

"Lexi, I'm sorry," said Gabriel, sitting beside her. "Your mother is in a better place."

"How?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the stone.

"Your mother was horrified when you died. After, she went to rehab and cleaned her life completely. Your father, however, hasn't changed. He beat her to death, Lexi." Lexi covered her face and sobbed. She didn't know how she should feel, but she was her mother and she loved her no matter what. "Don't cry, Lexi. She's in a better place."

"Gabriel, please tell her that I love her and that I forgive," she said.

"I will, my child," he said before disappearing. Lexi hugged herself as she continued to sit quietly, staring at her mother's tombstone.

A pair of golden eyes stared at her through the trees above. He heard her crying even talking to herself. He asked himself if she's gone crazy. She was soaking wet and so were her wings that clung to her body as if they were a shield to the world around her.

He slowly walked to her and silently saw next to her. She knew he was there. His cold skin was hard not to feel.

"He killed her. He killed my mother," she said.

Edward looked at the grave and it read: Louise Watson, 1962-2006. "I'm sorry, Lexi," he said.

"He doesn't even deserve God's forgiveness," she said coldly. Edward was taken back. He hasn't heard Lexi talk to harshly about anyone, not even Bella.

"Lexi," he said, turning her head. Her eyes were red and watery. "I feel like all I do is apologize to you. I don't like hurting you, but when you get near me you end up hurt. Maybe it'll be wise if we shouldn't be as close as we were."

Lexi's eyes widen. "N-No, don't say that. I never insinuated that we should have a relationship. No, Edward, I just came here to move on with your life, not fall I love with me. I don't want to lose your friendship because that will cause me more pain than loosing you completely."

"But you'll still have that love for me, wouldn't you?"

"Then I'll have to suck it up. Forget about how I feel. That doesn't matter. You are the one that matters now."

Edward sighed. She was stubborn, but she was a good friend. The one person that he needed to help him forget. The one person that can make him feel again.

* * *

**_Gabriel is seen by people only if he allows it. Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks so much for the reviews and please enjoy!_**

* * *

_October 31_

"A costume party? What are you guys going to do there?" asked Edward as Alice did Lexi's makeup. So much different from Bella, Lexi actually wearing makeup; it fascinated her because she was never able to use it growing. It also made her look and feel pretty, and Alice was doing a fantastic job with it. Edward smiled softly watching Lexi smile as Alice readied her. She of course was dressed as an angel and Alice as a fairy.

"We were invited and Lexi really hasn't experienced anything since she came, so what better way than this," said Alice, doing the last finishing touches. "You should come. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are coming too."

"I rather pass," he grumbled.

Lexi turned his head to look at him. "She's probably not going to be there," she said to herself. However, she almost jumped when he gave her a deadly glare and could have sworn he was growling in his throat.

"Edward, you're scaring her," said Alice putting herself between the two. Lexi peaked her head to the side to see Edward snarling before leaving. "Stubborn as a mule," said Alice under her breath. "Lexi, no don't cry. The mascara is going to run!"

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Forget, Edward. You and I are going to have a blast at that party!" said Alice excitedly. Lexi giggled at her excitement. She just wished Edward was too.

* * *

Lexi looked around at the party. There were people with many costumes: some wore masks, had scary costumes, or looked slutty.

"Just ignore those and remember if they offer you a drink, don't take it," warned Alice. She smiled and went dancing with Jasper. Lexi stood as she watched Emmett and Rosalie also went to the dance floor. She had never seen people dance so gracefully.

There was a tap on her shoulder, making her turn to see who it was. "Lexi!" yelled Mike through the music. He was dressed as a vampire. Lexi almost laughed at the irony. "Hey, I didn't you'd make it!"

"Well, here I am," she said.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Lexi opened her mouth to reject his offer, but she felt guilty seeing his pleading look.

"Alright," she said, nodding.

He smiled and took her to the dance floor. Lexi laughed watching him dance. She tried to dance along with him, but his crazy moves her too much for her. Lucky for her, they put a slow song on, making her leave quickly to the dance floor.

She sighed in relief as she got to the edge of a bar. She didn't want to be seen by Mike. "Hey," said Jessica next to her.

"Hi," she responded back.

"Want a drink?" she asked with a smirk. Lexi eyed her strangely, not sure if she should trust her.

"What is it?"

"Champagne," she said, shrugging.

"I don't know…"

"Aw, come on it's not like it's going to do much damage," she said. Lexi hesitated to take the glass, but it was soon in her hands. She sniffed it and memories from her past started flooding in her brain.

"N-No, I rather not," she said. Before she could walk away, but Jessica held her by the arm.

"Fine, but at least drink some punch," said Jessica.

Lexi smiled. "Alright," she said, taking a big sip. She squinted her face, tasting the sourness of it. "What's in this?" she asked.

"Nothing, its just punch. You'll get used to it," she said. "Go on, take another sip," she encouraged. Lexi shrugged and continued to drink the punch. Soon, she was at her fifth glass and was starting to feel woozy.

"I feel dizzy, but very happy," she giggled.

"See, I told you that you'd like it," said Jessica. Lexi nodded and took another gulp of the drink.

"Lexi?" She turned and saw Alice, giving Jessica time to escape.

"Hi! Here drink this. It's wonderful! Oh wait I forgot," she said, giggling. Alice shook her head, wondering who gave her the drinks because she was here by herself.

"I told you not to drink," growled Alice.

"But, it's not liquor, its punch," she said, handing her glass. Alice took it and sniffed, but didn't smell like liquor. However, seeing Lexi's state, she was positive that there was liquor in this.

"Maybe we should get you home," suggested Alice.

"No, the party just started," said Lexi. She looked around and saw someone dancing by himself. She felt like having fun tonight.

"Wait, Lexi!" hissed Alice. She sighed as she watched Lexi dancing with some random guy at the party. She pulled out her cell phone and called the only guy she knew who could stop Lexi's nonsense.

* * *

Edward burst in the front door and was greeted by a worried Alice. "Where is she?" he growled. Alice pointed in the middle of the dance floor. Edward's jaw tightened seeing Lexi, dancing like a fool and laughing with some guy at the party. "What is she doing?" he hissed.

"She got drunk. Someone put something in her drink," she said.

Edward put in mind to work and wondered to every mind in the party trying to find the crook. His eyes stopped when he saw Jessica and Bella with Jacob. "Go home guys, I have this taken care of," he said. By the look on Edward's face, they knew it wouldn't be wise to disobey him.

Edward stomped to the middle of the dance floor where Lexi was. He cleared out his throat and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lexi," he said.

Lexi turned and smiled at Edward. "You came," she said, hugging him. Edward's eyes stared to Bella's and Jacob's. He knew they were watching. He saw jealousy in Bella's eyes, but for some reason the jealousy he wanted her to feel before, it meant nothing to him now. "Come dance with me, Edward," she said, grabbing his hand and moving her body to the beat of the music.

"Lexi, we're going home," he said, in a warning voice.

Lexi scowled. "No, I'm dancing with… uh, what's his name?" she asked herself, still drink in hand.

Edward yanked the cup from her hands, picking up Lexi with the other and threw her over his shoulder. He tossed the drink aside and proceeded to get out of the house. He felt her pound her fists to his back, but it didn't hurt him. He ran home, speeding fast because he forgot to bring the car just to get to the party faster.

He stopped in front of his house and walked inside. Lexi was still pounding and yelling at him to put her down. The whole family stared at the scene as Edward took Lexi to her bedroom.

Once inside he slammed the door behind him and put Lexi down. "You big jerk!" she yelled. "What the hell is your problem?! I was having fun at the party and then you come and ruin everything! I should…" Lexi suddenly felt light headed and started to fall, but was caught by Edward.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Lexi stared up at him and he stared down at her. Her hair was undone and some of her eyeliner was smudged around her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be attractive, but her eyes were calling to him. Edward pushed some of her hair back, tracing her cheekbones.

Lexi saw Edward's face leaning forward, but there was a sudden bitter taste in her throat. "Excuse me," she said, shaking out of his arms. She got out of the bedroom and immediately went to find the nearest bathroom.

Edward sighed. He didn't want to get close to Lexi, but there was something about her that called him in: her sweet smile, her cute laugh, her big eyes. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts of her, but they remained there, glued in his brain.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Again thanks for the reviews and please enjoy!**_

_**PS - If you want to know how the characters look like or the characters of my other stories, visit my profile and they are all there with a tiny summary.  
**_

* * *

Lexi groaned in pain the next morning as the sunlight hit her face. She growled and hid under the covers. She hardly remembered what happened the night before. Fuzzy images started popping up, like when Jessica offered her the drink, then dancing with some guy she didn't even know, and last Edward taking her home, which led her to throw up.

"Do you do the opposite to what they tell you, my child?"

Lexi looked up and saw a fuzzy image of Gabriel. She put on her glasses and saw the disappointed look on his face. She smiled weakly. "Gabriel," she rasped.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked.

Lexi nodded slowly, trying to prevent the pain. "Please, make it go away," she moaned.

Gabriel shook his head. "This is your punishment, Lexi. You should have listened to Alice."

"How was I supposed to know that there was liquor is that thing? It didn't even smell like liquor," she said, sitting slowly on the bed.

"Well, I guess it's one of those fruity drinks young people drink nowadays," he said.

"I feel like a fool," she said. "I don't know why I could have trusted that… bitch!" she snarled. There was a loud bolt of lightning that Lexi could swear it hit right behind the house.

"Lexi," said Gabriel, shaking his head. "You must learn how to control your anger. It doesn't look like it now, but she will pay all her sins when it's time to judge her."

Lexi huffed. "I guess."

Gabriel smiled and patted her gently. "I quickly came to tell you that he's healing, Lexi."

Lexi looked up at Gabriel. "Edward? He is? H-How?"

There was a sudden knock on the door and a smiling Gabriel disappeared immediately before the door opened. "Lexi!" said Carlisle cheerfully, making her wince in pain.

"Hi," she grumbled.

He chuckled. "Here I brought you a pill for the headache. Apparently, you still have the human characteristics, but you are immune to our venom and can… fly."

Lexi smiled and gulped the pill down. "Thank you and yes. Gabriel told me that it'll happen."

"Gabriel? Is he the person you talk to?" he asked.

Lexi furrowed her brow. "What?" She was supposed to be the only one that could see him and hear him, making sure that no one could listen.

"We all here you talk to yourself. Our hearing is sensitive. We were just hoping you weren't going crazy," he said.

"Oh," said Lexi. "Well, yes, I talk to him. He especially comes when I'm in need or if I need advice. Speaking of which, where's Edward?" she asked.

"He's… Well, just listen," he said. Lexi stayed quiet, trying to hear what Carlisle was hearing. There was a small tune coming down stairs. It was a beautiful melody. She closed her eyes trying to captivate the music. It was soothing to her heart and she almost felt her headache drift away. She honestly didn't know if it was the pill or the music.

She reopened her eyes and saw Carlisle smiling at her. "Is that… Edward?"

He nodded. "Yes, he started to play again."

Lexi smiled. "That means he's getting better!" she said excitedly, but groaned feeling her ache returned.

Carlisle laughed. "Why don't you shower and your breakfast would be ready soon."

Lexi sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She went over to the shower and turned it on. She quickly took off her clothes plus her glasses and got in. She moaned as the warm water gently hit her body. She closed her eyes, still hearing Edward's music being played. Her heart swelled with emotion. Her thoughts got lost thinking back to the night before. She started to remember Edward's eyes the way they twitched in anger or when they soften in affection.

Her eyes widen when she heard something fall to the floor. She pulled the curtain to see who was there, but saw no one. She gulped seeing the window also open. What scared her most was that there was no music being played.

* * *

"W-Where's Edward?" she asked Esme, as she ate. The others were out hunting and Carlisle had to leave for an emergency call to the hospital. "Did he go hunting with the others?"

Esme shook her head. "No, he went last week. I think he's in his room," she said, taking Lexi's plate.

Lexi got up and carefully walked back upstairs. His room was just across hers. Her room was used as some sort of garage, but since she arrived, the Cullens decided to clean it up and store the things somewhere else.

She softly knocked on the door and waited for Edward to open. She didn't have to wait more than two seconds before Edward opened the door.

Lexi smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," he murmured.

"I-I, uh, can I come in," she stammered.

Edward hesitated for a minute, but opened the door for her. She walked in and looked around. After weeks of living in the Cullen household, she had yet to see Edward's bedroom.

"Nice room," she said. The irony is that it looked a bit messy. There were stacks for books by his bedside and another stack of CD's, tapes, and discs by the stereo furniture.

"It's messy," he said. Lexi shivered. She didn't realize he was standing so close to her. "Cold?" he asked. Lexi simply shook her head. She gasped as she felt his breath closer to her neck, his face nestled between her hair. "Do you remember what happened last night?'

"N-No," she quivered.

"You were dancing erotically with some teenage hormonal _boy_," he spat.

"I wasn't aware of that. I didn't know what I was doing," she said, closing her eyes, feeling the seduction of Edward's body.

"If I were not to show up, God knows what would have happened," he said. His finger tips were barely tracing her arms.

"Alice and the rest wouldn't have allowed him to do anything to me," she said, leaning back to him. She was suddenly harshly turned around, crushing to his body.

"Do you enjoy provoking me?" he growled. "How do you know he wasn't a vampire? We could make ourselves seem human. How could they have prevented you to be taken away? He could be as dangerous as me."

Edward had backed her up to a wall. She was suddenly frightened of him. She had yet to see Edward this angry and it scared her. "E-Edward, please, you're frightening me. You're hurting me!" she whispered.

Edward stared into her eyes and slowly loosen his grip but didn't let go. He suddenly smirked. "You're supposed to be _my_ guardian angel not the other way around. I cannot protect you from every evil that is out there. Human and vampire or even _werewolf_ alike."

"W-Werewolf?" she asked. "Why…?"

"I heard the mutt's thoughts," he hissed. "He was in it, too, to please Bella. All he cares about is her and satisfying her and himself."

"You mean Jacob, right? Why would Bella want this though?" Lexi's eyes suddenly widen in realization. "She's jealous."

"What?" said Edward, taking a step back.

Lexi nodded. "Yes, she wants you back. That's why she did this."

Edward shook his head, turning away from her. "No, she doesn't. She wouldn't have slept with him if she did love me."

"How could you say that, Edward?!" cried Lexi getting angry. She walked in front of him making him look at her. "She is capable of doing anything. How could you defend her after what she did to you? Or are you just her little bitch?"

Something in Edward snapped and he lifted his hand as if to slap Lexi. She froze as Edward lifted his hand and waited for his hand to collide with her face, but he was too frozen in place. He was shocked at what he was about to do. Not once has he ever hit a woman before, especially a mortal.

Lexi closed her eyes and felt her warm tears fall. "Why don't you just do it? Get it over with. Isn't this what you wanted? To get rid of me, to make me shut up."

Lexi was about to leave, but Edward closed the door quicker than her before she had a chance to turn the knob. "I-I'm sorry, Lexi. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were following your urges and instincts. Only your heart can control that." She tried to move his hand, but of course it didn't budge.

"Lexi, please, you're the only person I can fully trust right now," he said slowly, looking into her eyes. Lexi sighed as she let the words slowly sink in. She moved closer and hugged his hard body.

"I hate it when we argue," she whispered.

"So do I," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Lexi blushed thinking about what happened when she was showering earlier. "Edward, can you be completely and outmost honest with me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

She looked up at him. "Was it you who was in the bathroom this morning?" She could have sworn that if Edward were human, he'd be turning ten shades of red.

"It wasn't my intention to disrespect you in any way. I was just… curious if you were feeling alright…" He was cut off when Lexi put her hand over his mouth.

"You are such a bad liar, Edward," she said. She gasped when she was pushed back on his sofa, being pinned by him. Part of her was excited, but the other was almost fearful. He slowly inhaled her aroma, making his mouth water. He leaned in so his lips were only inches away from hers.

Instead his mouth drifted away from her lips and focused on her neck. She moaned as she felt his tongue tracing her neck, his mouth gentle kissing every inch it could taste. Edward looked up at her pleasure. Her mouth was slightly opened, moans coming out of it, her eyes half closed staring at the ceiling, fluttering and trying to keep them open. He could hear her heart beat rise. He could feel her blood run through her veins like all those other times.

His animal instincts were controlling him again. He didn't think he could stop it this time. Lexi's eyes widen when he felt Edward's teeth pierce her skin. She gasped at the feeling that felt so good. Her hands rubbed his back to his neck, while her body arched back in ecstasy.

"Edward," she moaned.

Edward grimaced when she moaned his name, releasing his teeth from her neck. He was afraid that if he drank any more blood, he would kill her. He gasped for the familiar air, watching in fascination as her wound disappeared almost immediately, but her body was still reacting to the bite. He became aroused, feeling her move closer to his pelvis.

Lexi swallowed and breathed heavily. Her hand traveled from her hair, to her face, down her neck. She hissed at the tender spot. There was still a bruise there, but it looked more like a hickey. Edward groaned as her other hand moved down her body, brushing past her breast and going down to her stomach area.

Before it could go lower, Edward snatched her hand. He was already hard and he didn't need more encouragement. Lexi looked back at him and watched as his eyes turn to a golden yellow to a bright green.

She blushed when she thought of what could have happened if Edward had not stopped her. "Wow," she simply said.

"I'm sorry, Lexi. I shouldn't have done this, but you taste so… _delicious_," he purred.

Lexi ran her fingers through his hair. "I love to see your eyes turn green," she said.

"Lexi, I don't want to hurt you," he said, sadly,looking at her love puppy eyes.

Lexi smiled. "I rather get hurt than see you suffer. I could tell that you needed that for a while."

Edward nodded. "So much for being a vegetarian," he mumbled.

"Diets are meant to be broken," she whispered.

Edward smiled and stroked her hair. "You have such beautiful hair," he commented.

Lexi scowled. "It's too long. Maybe I should cut it…"

"No! I like it," he interrupted. "Don't ever cut it."

Lexi grinned. "OK, then," she said, moving her hand to the buttons of his shirt. Edward grabbed her hands and placed them over her head.

"An angel turned minx?" he asked.

"I-I have never felt this Edward," she said. "I've never had a boyfriend and this is unknown to me. This thing that makes me desire you. I feel like I can't control it sometimes."

"You have no idea how I feel about you," he said. "Your flesh calls to me, telling me to take a bite. That's all I need. One small bite of you to be satisfied."

"Edward," she whispered. "H-Have you ever been with a woman before?"

He shook his head. "But I've read a lot about intercourse between a man and a woman."

Lexi bit her lip. She could hear commotion come from downstairs for her misfortune. "Maybe you can show me later what you learned in those books," she said boldly.

Edward moved as Lexi got up to leave. She smiled giving him one last look before leaving. Edward sighed lying back on his couch, thinking about Lexi. She was driving him mad. Temptation for her blood wasn't all that he was after. The temptation of the flesh is what he truly craved for.

* * *

_**Again thanks for reading and please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy!**_

_

* * *

Less than two months later_

Lexi shivered as got out of Alice's car. Jasper rode with Emmett and Rosalie while Esme and Carlisle went in his Mercedes. She pulled her jacket closer to her body as the chilly wind blew past her. Christmas was nearing and the Cullens decided to go to Port Angeles to buy gifts. Fortunately, Lexi got a job being Carlisle's "secretary". All she did was file some papers from his patients and sometimes other paper work. She thought he did this because he didn't want her to look for another job, fearing that someone might find out what she was. He told the hospital that she was doing community service, but Carlisle secretly gave her a check every week for her personal expenses. Lexi would feel guilty getting money from them even if it was no big deal to them.

She surprised when she saw Edward getting off his car. She smiled and walked to him. "I thought you weren't going to come?"

Edward smiled back and buttoned her jacket to the last button. "Don't want you to get sick," he said.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "I told you that I don't get colds."

"Just in case," he said. Lexi shook her head, but couldn't help but smile.

"Lexi!" yelled Alice behind her. "Come on! We have to buy our gifts!"

"OK, I'll be right there," she yelled back, not taking her eyes off Edward. "I guess I'll see you later."

Edward nodded and turned around. Lexi crossed her arms and licked her frozen lips. She winced when there was another breeze and headed to the store, thinking she'd be warmer in there. As she walked down the board walk, she turned her head when she saw an antique store. What caught her attention was a small music box that was on the window, but it wasn't the shine, trinkets, or color that made her turn heads. It was the fact that it looked exactly like the music box that her mother had when she was younger. She remembered it when she was a little girl; she would open it and start to dance along with the music. It seemed so long ago that after all she's been through, she thought it was someone else's past that she was remembering not her own.

"Can I help you?"

Lexi jumped at the man's voice. She remembered it as it was yesterday. She didn't dare turn to look who it was. Lexi turned and ran towards the store that Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were in. She panted when she got inside, trying to relax.

"Lexi, are you alright?" asked Rosalie. Lexi took her time to regain her breath, but only nodded in response.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Alice, grabbing her by the hand and sitting her down on a chair. "What happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," she whispered. "It's best not to remember."

"Maybe I should get Edward," said Esme, leaving the store. Lexi hugged her body, trying to protect herself from who knows what.

"I think she has a fever," said Alice, touching Lexi's forehead.

She shook her head. "I don't get sick," said Lexi. She didn't even notice the hot tears falling from her eyes.

"Here, Edward," said Esme, pulling him inside the store. "I think she's in shock or something."

Lexi looked up and saw Edward coming towards her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. She sighed feeling safe in his arms. She felt Edward pull her up and took her to the nearest restaurant that he found and no it wasn't the same one that Edward first took Bella.

Edward sat Lexi down and ordered a meal along with a hot chocolate for her. "Lexi?" asked Edward, grabbing her hands. "Tell me what happened."

She looked at his golden eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw him, Edward. After all this time, I saw him again. He had her music box."

"Who, Lexi? Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"My father, Edward," she said. "H-He has a store here a-and he had that music box," she said tearful.

"Lexi," he said, whipping her tears. He sat moved his chair and sat closer to her, hugging her again. "Just forget about it. I hate to see you cry." Lexi sniffed and smiled. The waiter then came and brought the food that Edward had ordered. "Here, drink this," he said, bringing the hot chocolate to her mouth. Lexi sipped but winced when the liquid hit her lips. "What's wrong?"

"It's hot," she said.

"It doesn't feel hot," he said.

Lexi gave him a look and laughed. "Maybe you can cool it for me," she said, putting the cup in front of his face. Edward laughed and looked around the restaurant. He looked back at Lexi and grabbed her hand that was still holding the cup. He gently blew it, looking into her black eyes.

Lexi laughed. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen," she said, taking a sip. Edward looked at lips and she licked them. "Yum," she said with a teasing smile.

Edward shook his head and looked away. "You should eat," he said, pushing the plate to her. Lexi almost broke into laughter seeing him so vulnerable. They stayed silent as Lexi ate, but Edward kept taking glances at her. When she finished, they went walking along the sidewalk, window shopping and also trying to look for the other Cullens.

"Nice night," she said not standing the silence.

"Yeah," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes seeing that he was in no mode to talk. She stopped suddenly seeing her father on the other side of the street. She gripped Edward's arm. "Edward," she said, trying to catch his attention, but he was looking at something else. His eyes glared seeing Bella and Jacob, kissing. He saw her eyes looking at him, almost teasing him. He heard the wolf's thought, but strangely it didn't affect him like before.

"Edward," she said louder, tugging on his jacket, not taking her eyes off her father. She gasped in surprise when she felt Edward grab her. Her eyes closed when she felt his cold lips on hers. Edward's arms went around her waist, deepening the kiss. Lexi whimpered and ran her finger through his hair. She was in love with this vampire, but couldn't help to think the reason for this unexpected kiss.

She pulled away and saw that her father was already gone, but her eyes moved towards Bella and Jacob. Bella looked furious and jealous. Lexi stepped back out of Edward's arm realizing why he had kissed her. She wiped her mouth with her jacket.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward. _I thought she liked it when I kissed her_, he thought. In truth, the little angel accomplished her assignment.

"J-Just take me home, Edward," she said.

"But you didn't shop…"

"Just take me home!" she cried. "Please." Edward nodded and took her to the car.

_

* * *

Mature Content_

Lexi got out of Edward's car as fast as she could when they got home. She thought that the only reason that he kissed her was to make Bella jealous. Yes, she was in love with him and wanted him to kiss her all the time, but not for vengeance. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. No more than a second later she heard Edward knocking.

"Lexi, open up," he said calmly.

"Go away, Edward," she said leaning back against the door.

"Let me at least explain for my actions tonight," he said.

Lexi huffed. "Man! I hate it when you talk like that," she said. It makes her feel weak whenever he spoke like a gentleman_._

Edward sighed through the door. "You know that this door won't prevent me getting you. I'll bust open if I have to."

Lexi growled and unlocked the door. Edward opened the door and then closed it behind him. "Just tell me what you have to say and leave."

"Lexi, I know it may seem that I kissed you to make Bella jealous, but you are misunderstanding it."

"What's so hard to misunderstand? She was there, you kissed me. It's quite obvious. I'm not some tool to play around with. You're still not over her and I've done a crappy job in trying to help you forget her. Maybe there's no reason to stay anymore. I'll just leave here, so you can go back to be Bella's little bitch!"

"Do you want to know why I kissed you?" he growled grabbing her. "Do really you want to know?!"

Lexi looked at him wide eye. "W-Why?" she whispered.

His anger washed off and was replaced by something else. "Because you are the only one who can make me feel this way," he said, almost purring. All the lessons that his mother had taught him on how to act like a gentleman or even when it came to his morality, were thrown out the window. Edward threw Lexi on her bed and ripped every bit of clothing that she had on. Soon it was only a naked angel looking frightened on the bed. He silently thanked God that she had her contacts on. He wanted her to see everything that he's about to do to her.

"Edward, what…?" She couldn't finish. His mouth covered hers as his hands moved over her body. She gasped when she felt his hands cup her breasts. She started to get that feeling every time Edward bit her. She was aroused and couldn't stop her urges, as well. "My God, Edward," she moaned, through the kiss.

"Lexi," he groaned, as he started kissing down her neck. Lexi ran her hands over his back trying to find a way to take off his shirt.

"Edward, take off this damn shirt," she said, desperately. She didn't even pay attention to the lightning that was ripped through the sky. Edward pulled back and Lexi immediately searched for the buttons of his shirt. She panted trying to take them off, but she was getting impatient. She grabbed the top of it and ripped them open, having some buttons fly off.

"Eager aren't we, my little minx," he said.

"Very," said Lexi, licking her lips. She had never seen such a beautiful man before. "Take me, Edward," she pleaded. "I need you."

"Lexi," he growled as he removed his pants. She smiled and blushed when she finally saw him completely naked. Seeing her innocence mixed with a bit of vixen made him harder than he already was.

"I know that you're going to make feel good, huh, Edward," she teased.

"Be careful, Lexi, you might regret it," he warned.

She smiled. "I doubt it." Edward smirked and kissed her again. He forced her legs apart and wrapped them around his waist.

"You're so beautiful," he said, trailing his finger between her breast and down her stomach. Lexi's eyes rolled back, loving the sensation.

"You can stare at me later," she said, taking his hand and licking his index finger.

Edward groaned. "The more I see you the less I think you're a virgin angel," he said, laughing. He took his erection and rubbed it against her entrance knowing that it'll make her crazy. He groaned feeling her slit already wet and ready for him. "You're so wet, Lexi."

Lexi laughed through her moan. "It's your fault." Edward smiled and kissed her. He gently pushed inside her, gasping at the tightness. He never felt anything so good in his life. _This could be better than drinking blood, _he thought. Lexi gripped the sheets as Edward began to fill her. He stopped when he felt her barrier. Taking her hand in his, he thrust until he was fully inside her, breaking her hymen.

Lexi cried in pain as her barrier broke. "It hurts," she groaned.

"I'm sorry, Lexi," he said trying to soothe her. Lexi only nodded. She knew that it would hurt the first time, but she was still unprepared to it. She felt Edward's gentle kisses on her skin. Seeing her in pain was feeling her pain.

Lexi moaned in pleasure when she finally relaxed. Edward saw fit to start moving slowly. She groaned at his torturous thrusts, wanting him to go faster. She knew that he was doing this because he was afraid to hurt her.

"Edward, please faster," she begged.

Edward growled. "I can't. I'll lose c-control."

Lexi smiled seductively. "That's what I want you to do," she whispered in his ear. She could tell that Edward's eyes returned to his predator form like earlier. He grabbed her hips by the side and slammed back inside her, going faster. Lexi gasped as he continued to thrust inside her, extremely fast, clutching the sheets of the bed.

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled in her ear. Lexi nodded furiously not being to talk. Her eyes were rolling back not being able to keep them open. "Look at me," he said, grabbing her chin, stopping.

"No, don't stop…" she panted.

"Don't look away from me," he warned. "I want to see you when you cum." Lexi felt herself become wetter just by the way he was talking to her. He grabbed her and flipped them over, not removing himself from her. She felt more relieved being able to stretch her wings better. "Ride me," he ordered.

Lexi put her hand on his chest and started bouncing up and down his shaft. Edward moaned as she moved, grabbing her breast and teasing her nipples. Lexi moaned in ecstasy as she moved faster, moving her hips in a circular motion. She wanted Edward to feel all of her as she wanted to feel all of Edward.

However, Edward felt like she was teasing him. He grabbed her hips and started moving her at his own speed. All Lexi could do was moan as Edward thrust faster.

"You like that, Lexi?" he asked, pulling her closer to his face.

"Y-Yes," she said, grabbing his hair. Edward grinned and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into a kiss. "Bite me," she said between her moans and his thrusts.

"W-What?" said Edward, looking at her as if she's gone crazy.

Lexi panted. "Edward, please," she moaned as her climax approached. Edward growled not needing anymore encouragements and buried his neck, sinking his teeth. Lexi cried in pleasure as he drank. The more he drank the more pleasure she was feeling. "Yes! That's it Edward! More!"

Edward pumped fast into her harder feeling her blood run down his throat. He quickly released his teeth from her neck, swallowing the blood down, and covered his mouth with hers. Lexi moaned into his mouth, feeling a foreign orgasm hit her body. Her wings stretched high as she arched her back. Edward gasped when he felt her walls clamp down his shaft, coming inside of her. He came releasing a deep growl from his throat that could have been heard miles away.

Lexi fell limp onto Edward's body, trying to catch her breath. Her whole body was covered in sweat and she was still trembling from her orgasm. A smile spread over her face. People say that when they reach their climax, they think that they have gone up to heaven. _Heaven is nothing like this_, she thought.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Edward when he heard Lexi laugh.

"I'm really happy right now," she said. "It was… amazing."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't?" he said, now smiling.

Lexi turned her head and rest it on his chest. She grinned seeing his eyes that have already turned green. "I-I love you, Edward," she said sweetly. "I love you."

Edward cupped her face, seeing the love in her eyes. "Go to sleep, Lexi." She smiled and laid her head back onto his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut and sleep over took her.

_**

* * *

Have a very Merry Christmas! Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_**

_Mature Content_

Lexi gasped in her sleep when she felt a pair of hands grabbed her waist. She was turned over on her hands and knees. Her eyes tried to focus on the sheets and pillow before her as she started to wake. Her long hair spilled over her shoulders and onto the bed. Her eyes suddenly widen when she felt a cold tongue between her legs. She tried to move, but the hands held her in place. She shivered at the sensation that the tongue was doing to her. She looked down and saw Edward's face buried between her legs. With just the sight of that made her moan again.

"E-Edward, what are you doing?" she asked.

Edward stopped and looked at her. "You don't like it?"

Lexi fluttered her eyes. "I do, but where did you learn how to…?"

"Those books I told you about. I need to show them to you one of these days. You might learn a thing or two," he said, continuing with what he started. Lexi moaned again and placed her head on the bed, seeing Edward lick her most intimate place. She could only see him upside down, but it was still arousing.

Lexi cupped her breast with one hand as she bit her lower lip. The other gripped the sheets. "E-Edward," she groaned. His eyes looked at her flushed face. Lexi groaned in disappointment when he stopped.

"Up straight, Lexi," he said grabbing her by the hair, removing her head from the bed and her back arched. Lexi gasped when she felt Edward slap her ass. "You've been naughty, little angel," he whispered in her ear. "You were rubbing against me with this lovely _ass _of yours while you slept." Her eyes rolled back as he cussed feeling his erection move onto her entrance. "I should punish you," he growled, pulling her hair harder.

"Ed-WARD!" she squealed as he slapped her again.

"What do want, Lexi? Tell me and maybe I'll give it to you," he teased.

Lexi licked her lips as she panted. "I-I want you," she said. "Please, Edward."

Edward growled. "You're mine, Lexi. The man who dares to think anything but to be friends with you, will the damned to _hell_." Lexi was getting wetter and wetter as he demanded his request, but her heart burst with joy hearing that she's his.

"I'm yours, Edward," Lexi moaned looking back at his green eyes.

Edward smirked and pushed himself inside her. He hissed feeling her walls around him. "You're so tight, Lexi."

"Edward," she gasped.

He growled grabbing her waist and started moving fast. He almost didn't care that she was prepared and neither did she. Her moans told him that she loved this. He pulled her head back to meet against his. Her black eyes stared deep into his. Love, passion, lust were just a few things to name as he read her emotions. Lexi searched effortlessly looking for something to grab on as he continued to pump hard into her. One of her hands reached towards the head of the bed, while the other cupped the back of Edward's bottom, making him groan in pleasure.

Edward's thrusts made the bed squeak and slam against the wall each time he pushed inside Lexi. Afraid to break the wall was the least of his problems. Without them noticing, Lexi's body was soon touching the crushed wall as Edward's hand used it as leverage. Lexi's grip of his ass tightened as she felt her orgasm approach.

Her hand slowly moved up the wall to Edward's, closing it around his. Lexi moaned as his mouth covered her, tasting herself. Her hair was no longer being gripped by his powerful hand. Instead, it reached her breast squeezing it and teasing her nipples.

Edward shifted his hips and started hitting Lexi's pleasure spot. She released his lips and rolled her head back onto his shoulder. "Oh, Edward, that feels ama-amazing… Oh, I'm… I'm cumming," she moaned.

"Cum for me, Lexi. Cum for me," he groaned feeling her inner walls start to tremble. Lexi scream was caught in her throat as a wave of pleasure splashed over her body.

"Edward!" she cried as she came, trashing in his arms. Edward growled and pumped faster, continuing her orgasm until he felt his release moving up his manhood.

"Fuck, Lexi," he yelled as he came, releasing his seed inside her. Lexi felt her body go numb and the only thing preventing her from sliding against the wall was Edward. She panted as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you bite me?" she said still breathing heavily. "It gives us both more pleasure, you know."

"Yes, but I can't suck that much blood from you. You'll die if I do," he said. Edward grabbed her and laid her on the bed, hugging her close to his body. "Are you cold?"

Lexi shook her sweaty head. "It's hot actually," she teased. "It's such a shame I can't be immortal."

Edward ran his fingers through her head. "I don't want you to become a vampire."

Lexi giggled. "Neither do I," she said. Edward frowned. "But I can go back being an immortal angel."

Edward smiled. "You're tired," he said as a statement. Her eyes looked like they were yawning. They were the only thing he had to read her. "I'm sorry I woke you. I just couldn't resist."

Lexi grinned. "It was a nice awakening." Edward laughed softly and kissed. Lexi sighed, kissing back as she stoked his face. Edward pulled back and gave her a soft smile. She looked utterly beautiful as the moonlight hit her skin. Lexi thought the same of him as she gently traced her fingers against his hard chest. "You look so handsome against the moonlight," she whispered. "You don't sparkle, though."

Edward laughed. "Just in the sun. Sleep, Lexi. It's late and I don't want those pretty eyes to bags under them in the morning." Lexi smiled and placed her head on his chest. She felt sleep overtake, last seeing the moon peaking through the trees.

_

* * *

Lexi stepped back seeing her father moan in pain, unknowingly of the road underneath her. 'Don't cross the road without looking, Lexi,' had said her mother when she was little, but that was cleared from her mind. She turned her head and saw silver car coming towards her. Its huge lights flashed her face, blinding her. Before she had a chance to utter a word, blackness replaced that eerie light. _

Lexi's eyes flashed open, gaping at the ceiling. It was strange that those dreams were happening again, but they were becoming clearer now. She felt a cold hand stroke her forehead, relaxing her again. Lexi grinned and turned her head to see Edward. "For once I'm glad that you bought me these contacts," she said looking at his sparkling face. She was so happy that it wasn't cloudy or rainy today.

"Plus you look beautiful without them," he said, kissing her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Edward nodded. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

Lexi looked away. "About the night I was killed." She felt Edward sit up and sigh, moving to the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" she said, putting her arms around him.

"Nothing," he muttered, grabbing her hand. "I just hate it when you remember that night."

Lexi rested her head on his shoulder. "It's OK; it wasn't your fault, Edward." She felt Edward stiffen. She looked down and noticed that he was already dressed. "Why are you dressed so early? We could have made love again," she said, kissing his neck.

Edward got off the bed and moved toward the corner of the room so that the light wouldn't hit him anymore. Lexi wrapped the sheets across her body and got off the bed, too. Edward looked down pressing his head against the wall. "I went to see her," he said.

Lexi blinked and turned her head. "A-And? What happened?" She closed her eyes when she felt him come near her.

"She wanted me back," he said softly.

Lexi exhaled. "And you, Edward?" she asked still not looking at him.

Edward turned her head, smiling down at her. "You came here with your assignment, to move on and never look back. The road to salvation instead of damnation." He laughed. "I swear if the devil would have appeared in front me and asked me if I could have Bella back in exchange for my soul, I would have given it to him without a second thought. But this little angel came along and opened my eyes."

Lexi gasped feeling tears run down her cheeks. She gripped his hand and kissed it. "Edward," she whispered.

"She could keep her _dog_, but I told you that you're mine," he said, pulling her closer. "I told _her _that you're mine." Lexi smiled. "I-I don't love you, Lexi, not yet, but my feelings for you are strong."

Lexi grinned. "It's fine. It's good enough for me," she said, tracing her hand on his face.

Edward smiled. "Get yourself ready and I'll make you breakfast," he said, kissing her hand. Lexi squealed after Edward closed the door behind him. She twirled in happiness as she clutched the sheets.

"Well, you're happy."

Lexi jumped when she heard Gabriel's voice. She suddenly remembered that once a guardian angel finishes his or her assignment, he or she must return to heaven. "Oh, Gabriel," she said, falling to the floor. "Why did I fall for him?"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy!

* * *

_**

Gabriel sighed and sat next to her. "Well, you lost it to him," he said, looking at the blood stain on the sheets. She nodded shamefully. "No shame in that, Lexi. God doesn't punish those who make love. It's not lust that one is feeling."

Lexi smiled. "He was making love to me?"

"Yes… Even if it _was_ forceful," he said, pointing at the head of the bed that was crushed against the wall.

Lexi blushed. "Gabriel, are you sending me back?"

He looked down through to the sheets. "No… No I'm not," he said.

Lexi's face immediately brightened in disbelief. "I'm not," she whispered excitedly. "But I thought…"

"Lexi, you found the love that you deserve and that Edward deserves," he said. He smiled when he heard the piano start to play downstairs. "He's letting you stay as long as you love each other through thick and thin," he said, giving her a look.

Lexi nodded furiously. "Y-Yes, yes, of course. I do, Gabriel a-and it's not because of his looks, even though that was what attracted me in the first place," she laughed. "H-He has such a beautiful soul that I still can't believe he asked if he had one. He's kind to and protects me, even if he has his temper. I confide in him and he confides in me. He is my love, my soul mate, my angel without wings."

Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Remember these words for all time, Lexi." He pressed his hand against her head and the other to her chest. Lexi gasped and closed her eyes when she felt something thick run through her body. She opened her eyes and was seeing blurry. "Take off the contacts. You're not going to need them anymore."

"You made me immortal again," she whispered.

Gabriel chuckled. "Of course. We can't have you stay with an immortal vampire while you're still a mere mortal."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Geez, I'm sorry I'm not smart enough to figure that out." Lexi smiled sadly at him. "I'm going to miss you Gabriel," she said, hugging him.

Gabriel hugged her back, smiling. "I am, too, love, but maybe I can do… weekly checkups?" he suggested. Lexi looked up and gave him a questioning look. "Bye, Lexi," he said, kissing her forehead and getting up. "Take care of yourself."

Lexi watched as he disappeared. She hoped that his checkups were going to happen. When she got up, Edward opened the door, frowning when he saw the tears on her face. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Edward. It's nothing," she said, smiling.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Lexi smirked at him. "Maybe I was waiting for you to join me in the shower," she said, winking at him. Edward growled and pushed her against the wall. Lexi thanked God silently for giving her immortality back.

"You're immortal," he said.

Lexi laughed. "How did you know?"

"You're eyes," he simply said. "But, are you sure, Lexi. I mean an eternity here on Earth. Wouldn't Heaven be better…?"

Lexi covered his mouth. "Heaven is nothing to me if you're not there," she whispered. Edward smiled and crushed his lips against hers. Lexi just realized how much Edward was holding back while he made love to her. "And I thought you had already gone wild with me," she teased.

Edward chuckled and picked her up in his arms, taking her to the bathroom. "You have no idea."

Lexi giggled. "Just remember not to wet my wings," she said.

Edward laughed. "Oh, I'll make sure, Lexi. Don't you worry about that," he said, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lexi panted as her face fell against the tile of the shower. She felt Edward lay his head on top of his shoulder also panting and caressing her stomach. She groaned when he gently squeezed her stomach. "Edward, don't you know that it's not polite to squeeze a girl's fat," she said.

"You're still beautiful, Lexi," he said, kissing her neck.

Lexi smiled. "You can bite me now," she said. "I'm immortal."

Edward groaned as he focused on her neck. "L-Let's save that for later," he said, uneasily still focused on the blood that was running through her veins. "You're food is probably already cold."

"Mm, maybe we can heat it up again," she said, rubbing against his pelvis.

Edward took hold of her hips. "I never knew you have such a high stamina for sex," he teased.

Lexi shook her head, turning around. "Not sex, Edward. Love making."

Edward smiled, running a finger from her chin to her shoulder, making her moan. "The water's getting cold," he said, turning the shower off.

Lexi giggled. "How can you tell?" Edward laughed and took her out of the shower. Lexi stood still as Edward dried her with a towel. She smiled as he gentle dried her body inch by inch, trying not to miss one droplet of water. He tenderly dried her long hair, squeezing the water off.

"Maybe we should give you baths instead of showers," he said, referring to her wet wings. "I'm sorry I didn't keep them dry."

Lexi smiled, grabbing the towel in his hands. "It's fine, Edward. It was worth it." She dried off his body, sneaking in a couple of kisses here and there.

Edward cupped her face and kissed her, as she got up. "They're waiting for us. Though I must warn you, you might get… _looks_ downstairs. They, uh, heard us last night and Esme is wanting to fix the wall."

Lexi blushed. "Oh," she only said.

"Just ignore or play along and then you'll get Emmett off your back," he said.

Lexi laughed. "Oh, so it's Emmett." Edward nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Edward guided Lexi to the kitchen, his hand around hers. She had a goofy smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of. When they got to the kitchen, Lexi was immediately ambushed by Emmett.

"It's about time you showed your face, Lexi," he said, grinning. "I'm surprise you can still walk."

Edward rolled his eyes and Lexi laughed. "What can I say? Edward is very passionate in bed. It's such a shame that I don't hear Rosalie scream like that. Maybe Edward can teach you a thing or two." Edward had to bite his lip from bursting out laughing, while the others did the same, even Rosalie.

"Hey! I pleasure my girl just fine," said Emmett, wrapping his arms around Rosalie. "You're just not there to hear it."

Lexi made a face. "And I don't think I'd want to."

Emmett was about to say something, but Edward interrupted. "Let's get Lexi something to eat now," he said, sitting her down on the chair away from the others. "It was reheated by Esme." Lexi nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, taking a bite. "My God, this is delicious."

"So are you," he whispered. Lexi grinned and licked her lips. "Tomorrow is Monday," he started. "Our weatherperson," he said, looking back at Alice, "said it's going to be sunny again tomorrow. We won't be able to go to school."

Lexi sighed. "Finally, I didn't feel like going…"

"Uh, no, Lexi, you're going to school because you can… but we can't," he said.

Lexi shook her head, cupping his face "But, I don't want to," she whispered, "especially if you're not there."

"Our GPA is perfect. Lexi, not yours and I want you to at least finish this year with decent grades. Don't you want to graduate at least once in your lifetime?" he asked.

Lexi sighed. "You annoy me sometimes," she said, returning back to her food.

"I'll make is up to you," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"OK," she said, getting hypnotizes by his stare. She wondered if she would have kids and is she did would they have the same green eyes that he has. "I love you, Edward," she said before stopping herself.

Edward smiled, kissing her. "I know, Lexi. I know."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_THANKS FOR THE FABULOUS REVIEWS! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

* * *

Lexi gave Edward a helpless look, pouting. "The puppy dog look isn't going to work this time, Lexi," he said, cupping her face. Lexi sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tell you what. Why don't I take you till the end of the forest and then you can walk from there," he whispered in her ear.

"I guess," said Lexi still moody.

Edward got up and got her jacket, opening it for her. "It's cold out today, too." Lexi rolled her eyes and stuck her arms through the sleeves. He ran a hand through her hair, making a small sigh come out of her mouth. He smiled and pulled some of her hair forward to cling around her face. "I like this look better," he said, smiling.

"One day isn't going to kill me, Edward. Who will I eat lunch with? I normally have it with you and Alice. What if that hormonal freak, Mike, starts to flirt with me again? What if Bella talks to me? Don't make me go," she begged, clinging to his shirt.

"First of all," he said, sighing. "Instead of going to the cafeteria you can have the lunch that _I_ personally made and go study in the library for that Government test we're having on Friday." Lexi gave him a questioning look. "Alice saw it," he explained. "As for Mike, if he gives you any trouble, remember what I taught you," he said, showing her his fist, making Lexi giggle. "And Bella, try not to worry about her. I already told you that I don't love her anymore."

Lexi smiled. "Does she know what I am?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, I told her that you were immune to our blood," he said.

"What else did you talk about with her?" she whispered.

Edward smiled. "Are you jealous?"

Lexi blushed. "Edward, you said that I was yours, right?" she said, getting closer to him, making gulp and nod. "Then the same applies for me. You are _mine_, Edward." Lexi smirked, seeing the lust in his eyes.

"What I wouldn't do to take you now?" he growled.

Lexi smirked widen. "Then do as you please."

Edward looked into her eyes as the only form of communication. "That's cold, Lexi. Seduction so you won't have to go to school."

Lexi groaned. "It could have worked," she said, shrugging.

Edward laughed and picked her up in his arms, getting her bag while at it. "Let's go now before you're late."

* * *

Lexi walked slowly away from Edward, looking back every chance she could. Soon all she could were his bright green eyes hidden on the shadow. She slowly walked to her class, trying not to be seen, but it was a good thing that she was only noticeable when she was around Edward or Alice. Other than that, no one paid attention to her. As she made her way inside the class, she greeted the teacher and sat down. She silently waited until the bell rang knowing that students won't come in until the bell rang. They didn't want to miss such a beautiful day outside.

Just as the students began to enter their classrooms, Lexi met eyes with Bella. Lexi's jaw tightened in anger seeing her. Her eyes looked down to Bella's wrist, seeing a charm bracelet. Since she had her immortality back, she was able to see better that 20/20 vision. The bracelet had a small wolf charm and a crystal heart. They had a stare off, but it was interrupted when the bell rang.

"Hey, Lexi!" said Mike excitedly. "Cullen isn't with you today?" Lexi looked back at Bella who was sitting a few feet away. She knew that she was listening. "I, uh, hear that Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen take their kids camping whenever it's sunny out."

"Uh, yeah, that's where they are," she said, not really focusing to what he was saying.

"And why didn't you go with them?" he asked.

Lexi looked at him. "I couldn't afford to miss school. Edward," she said loud enough to make Bella go stiff, "cares a lot about my education. He's a very caring person."

"That's… interesting," said Mike. "Listen, if you're not doing anything for Winter Break, maybe we can hang sometime…"

Lexi smiled politely at him. "I'm sorry, but I going to be busy with the Cullens. Uh, Carlisle and Esme said that they were going to surprise us."

"Oh," simply said Mike. Lexi gave him another apology smile and turned her attention to their teacher, who was about to start her lecture.

* * *

Lexi walked to the library, ignoring the world around her. She sat outside on one of the benches and began to eat the lunch that Edward had made her. She smiled reading the note inside the lunch bag. _So old school_, she thought, giggling.

_Lexi, _

_I hope you enjoy the lunch I made you._

_Edward._

Lexi shifted in her seat, wishing that "love" was in front of Edward's name. "I guess he needs more time," she whispered to herself. She smiled when she the sandwich he made her. It wasn't grand, but it was better than the school's lunch. She pulled out her Government notes and started to study for the test. She didn't have that class with him, but he always helped her study since he had it for another period.

"Lexi?" She looked up and felt her stomach turn into knots, seeing Bella standing a few feet away. Now she wished that she hadn't taken out so many things out so that she could walk away quickly without making a fool out of herself. "Can I talk to you?"

Lexi sighed and nodded. "About what?" she asked, placing her book and lunch down.

Bella hesitated and sat across her. "About Edward," she said.

Lexi sighed again, raising her brow. "Edward? Why do you care for him?" Lexi laughed. "It's obvious you don't since you slept with that wolf boy."

"So, you do know. He told me that you let him bite you. Why are you not a vampire, then?" she asked.

Lexi glared at her. "I thought Edward told you already."

"Look, let's cut the crap and let me just get over with what I want to say. I love Edward." Lexi scoffed. "And what I did with Jacob was a mistake, but I offered myself to him and he didn't take me…"

"Maybe because he respected you and thought it'll be correct to wait until you married him to lose your virginity," explained Lexi.

"And you? He didn't respect you, did he, Lexi?" said Bella with a triumphant smile.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "How do you even know if Edward and I have made _love_," she said with emphasis.

"I saw the look on his face. He looked content, satisfied, a look that I don't I have ever saw on his face. Jacob as gets that look whenever we…"

"Fuck," finished Lexi. She made a face when she heard a thunder rip near the school. "The only thing I see here is that you just want him back only because you can't stand that he has someone else and he has moved on with his life."

"That's not true…"

"Yes, it is," she interrupted. "I wouldn't have cared if Edward would have chosen me or some other girl. The point is that he is happy again and he will get the love that he deserves. He won't have to worry about a certain person's selfish impulses and threatening his life and the lives of the Cullens."

Bella looked astonished. "He told you everything?"

Lexi sighed. "I know a lot of things, Bella," she said, starting to put her stuff away. She couldn't stand the tension in the around them anymore.

"What are you?" she asked.

Lexi looked up. "Let's just say I'm Edward's guardian," she said, getting her school and lunch bag, walking away from Bella. She walked swiftly to the attendance office. "Excuse me, I'm here to sign out," she said, pulling out her ID. Carlisle had gotten it for her just in case, though she didn't know how to drive. She quickly filled the signing sheet out and left the school. She didn't care if she had to walk back to the Cullen's house and she could care less if this would upset Edward. She walked into the woods and finally was out of view of any foreseen eyes.

Lexi looked back just in case no one was actually following her, but when she turned her head to look where she was going she bumped into a hard chest, making her fall on her bottom. She gulped when she looked up, seeing Edward. His eyes had changed back to a golden color, telling her that he had hunted earlier. He looked upset and disappointed at her. Lexi sighed and got up.

"Why aren't you in school?" he asked.

Lexi scoffed walking past him. "How did you even know I was going to be here?"

"I didn't, I decided to stay to wait for you after school and have a snack while I'm at it. You didn't answer my question," he said, grabbing her arm.

Lexi winced at the pressure that he squeezed. "I told you it was a bad idea to go. I probably jinxed myself for saying that crap earlier. I talked to her, Edward. You don't know how much I wanted to kill her. It took every moral ounce of me not to. I wouldn't want to be condemned to hell," she murmured.

Edward looked at her hurt face. "I'm sorry, Lexi. I shouldn't have let you have gone," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I just want you to receive the best education, but I guess wisdom and intellect are more important than that." Lexi smiled. "There's something else though, isn't there?"

Lexi nodded. "Why is that you decided to… you know, have sex with me?"

Edward sighed. He knew this might have come up either way. "And now you think I disrespected you," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I can't justify for my actions, Lexi, I just had an urge and I had that urge for a long time and I just couldn't control myself anymore. There is more than lust though," he said, cupping her face. "I know that, but this feeling is very difficult for me to express this feeling again. It sometimes scares me."

Lexi smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Don't be scared, Edward. I won't hurt, but I understand," she said. Edward smiled and kissed her, longer this time. Lexi sighed into the kiss and pressed her lips closer to his. She gasped as he pushed and pressed against the tree. She even thought that she felt it bent. The kiss got rough and more passionate, and soon Lexi started to have trouble breathing and Edward's lost of familiar air was making him uncomfortable.

Edward pulled away and they were both gasping for air. "I want to take you somewhere special, Lexi," he whispered in her ear. "You won't regret it."

**_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for the long update, but here's the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_**

Lexi stared out the window as Edward drove them to Port Angeles. It was snowing outside. It was getting close to Christmas and Edward, right in the middle of Lexi getting turned on, decided to take her shopping since it was cut short last time. She glanced at Edward, who kept his eyes on the road. She glared one more time at him and huffed back in her seat.

Edward looked at Lexi and smiled. "I told you that I'll make it up," he said.

"This isn't what I had in mind when you said you were going to take me somewhere special," she said, frustrated.

"Yes, but then I remembered about Christmas. It's next week you know," he explained.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Edward! Stop the car!" she growled.

Edward stopped immediately at her outburst, making the tires screech. Luckily for them there was no one driving behind them. "What are…?" he started, but was cut off by Lexi's lips. He was startled by the invasion, but quickly kissed back, cupping her head to deepened the kiss.

"Thank God this ain't a stick shift," she murmured as she straddled Edward.

"Lexi, stop it. We might get caught," he said, holding her back.

Lexi sighed. "You promised me that you were going to…"

"I know, Lexi, but that has to be somewhere special not in the back of a car," he said, pushing her hair back.

Lexi smiled. "We're in the front though," she said, rubbing herself on him.

"Don't play a smart ass with me," he warned, tapping her nose.

Lexi laughed and kissed him quickly again as she moved back to her seat. "I love the snow," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. Lexi soon started to think back of the night she saw her father again. Even after death, he frightened her. She felt that she will never escape from his wrath.

Edward noticed her sudden silence. He had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking about. "You're not going to go on that side of the street," said Edward sternly.

"I rather not talk about it," she whispered.

"But you're thinking about it and if you do go there, you'll be with me. Understand?" he said.

Lexi nodded. "You're cute when you give orders," she teased, winking at him and getting closer again.

"Lexi," he warned.

"What?" she asked innocently. She looked down and grinned. "Oh! You might want to hide that, Edward. We're getting closer," she giggled.

Edward growled in his throat as he parked near a store in Port Angeles. Lexi gasped as her hair was pulled back, their lips barely touching. "You're going to get it later," he growled.

Lexi's grin widened. "I can't wait," she laughed.

"Out of the car, Lexi," he ordered, letting go of her hair. Lexi shrugged and got out of the car. Lexi jumped a bit as Edward flashed in front of her. She looked around to make no one saw, but no one was in site. Most of the people were either working or in school. He pulled a snow hat out of his pocket and placed it on her head. "You look adorable," he said.

Lexi blushed. "Thank you," she said. Edward leaned in and gave her a slow and gentle kiss. They stop when they heard a rumble coming from Lexi. "I wasn't able to finish my lunch," she said embarrassed.

Edward laughed. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch," he said, taking her to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Lexi smiled as she as the small puppies outside the pet store. She had always wanted one, but her parents never gave one. "Edward, they're so cute," she said.

"Uh, don't think it'll be a good idea to get a pet," said Edward.

Lexi gave them one last look and turned to Edward. "Afraid you might act on impulse alone," she said.

Edward chuckled. "We have to retrain ourselves whenever blood is around. Well, everyone but Carlisle."

"Even with me?" she asked a little shocked.

Edward nodded. "But it was mostly me," he said.

Lexi laughed. "I don't mind you biting me," she said.

He rolled his eyes and started walking to another store. Lexi walked silently beside him. She slowly wrapped her hand around his. Edward smiled at her and gently kissed her hand. They walked into a small store, but it had the lasted fashion for both women and men. She immediately knew there was something perfect for the Cullens.

"Uh, I'm going to leave you here to buy your gifts," said Edward.

Lexi frowned. "I thought you weren't going to leave me," she said.

Edward kissed her gently. "Nothing is going to happen you," he said. "You are no where near him and I'll be hearing if anything."

Lexi nodded. "You bought your gifts already?" she asked.

"Almost all of them," he simply said as he walked out the store. Lexi sighed and looked around the store, trying to find the perfect gift for the people that were like family to her.

* * *

Edward smiled at box in his hand and put the small gift in his pocket. He walked towards the store that send shivers down Lexi's spine. He wanted… no needed to see this man in person. Edward looked through the window and saw a music box. It said Lexi's name all over it. _Yes, perfect for her, _he thought. There was also a sign outside the window: "Free gift wrapping". He entered the antique shop and inside was an about fifty-year old man. Edward had to control every ounce of himself from not jumping the guy and tear him limb from limb.

The man didn't seen to be a drunk and abusive person. He looked almost peaceful behind the cash register. However, Edward knew very well that he wasn't. His mind? It was excited to see a customer walk in his shop. His name: Kevin.

"Hello, sir," he greeted as he walked around the counter. "May I help you with… something?" he said. His eyes suddenly widen. _He was with that stupid daughter of mine_, he thought. Edward's hand clenched. _I knew it! She's fucking alive! I thought was dead. If the fucking government finds out I'm screwed. She'll get all the savings that I have._

"I wanted to see that music box you have on display," he said slowly. Kevin nodded, but he looked frightened as he stared at Edward. His face was contorted with so much anger and madness that will frightened any living creature.

_The son of a bitch wants the music box. Most likely to give to that bitch. She'd always fucking annoyed me when she played it. Maybe it'll stop haunting me_, thought Kevin.

Edward's breathing got faster and thicker. Kevin past him, barely looking at him and went over the counter. "I-Is that all, sir?" he stuttered.

"Yes," said Edward in a dangerous growl. Kevin quickly pushed the buttons on the cash register. Edward's sensitive hearing and mental thinking as well picked up the sounds of a gun from under the counter. _I'll kill this son of a bitch and maybe he has a few extra bills in his pocket. He seems rich_.

"F-Fifty dollars," he said.

Edward slammed the money down making Lexi's father jump. "I want it wrapped, too. It says it on the sign in front."

Kevin looked at Edward taking deep breath and shot the gun in front of Edward. "You're not getting out here alive," he said. Edward just stared. "How do you know my daughter? How the fuck is she still alive?"

"Do you believe in miracles, Mr.…?"

"Bales," he said. "And no I do not."

Edward smirked. "Well, you should," he said, stepping closer. Kevin fired the gun, but Edward stayed in place as the bullet bounced off his body and hit the opposite wall near Kevin's head.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, frightened and angry at the same time.

Edward in an instance grabbed Kevin by the throat and smashed his head against the wall. "Listen to me," he hissed. "If you ever come near Lexi ever again, you will not live to see the light of day ever again. Do you hear me?" Kevin only nodded. Edward's hand was squeezing Kevin to unconsciousness. Edward gave him a disgusted look and released him, letting him breathe again. Edward grabbed the music box and quickly wrapped it himself.

He placed the music box in a bag and walked out the store. He went back to the store that he left Lexi in and she was just getting out with shopping bags.

Lexi smiled when she saw him and immediately have him a kiss. "Did you get everything you wanted?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep and you?"

"Yeah, I did," he said.

Lexi's grin widened. "Are you finally going to take me to that special place now?" she asked anxiously.

Edward nodded, taking some of her bags. "I promise you won't regret it," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"What are we waiting for?" she said, walking quickly towards his Volvo.

* * *

Edward tore Lexi's jacket off her as he attacked her lips. She quickly undid the buttons off his shirt and threw it off his shoulders. She gasped between their kiss as he felt his hand go under her shirt and cup her breasts.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side, finally being able to stretch her wings.

"You're so beautiful," he said, kissing down her neck. Lexi licked her lips and felt him lick and nibbled her neck. Her hand moved to her pants and quickly pulled them down. Her moans got louder as Edward started to rub through her panties.

"Stop teasing me, Edward," she begged. She felt his smirk on her neck and she immediately knew that he was playing games with her. Deciding to fight back, she began to rub the erection in Edward's pants.

Edward growled and pulled away. "I want to make love to you so bad, Lexi," he growled. Lexi crushed her lips back to his and immediately pulled down his pants. Edward groaned and soon both were naked.

Lexi pulled away and gave Edward a seductive look. "Lay back on the bed," she said, pushing him gently. Edward smiled and did what he was told. Lexi straddled Edward and continued their kiss as she rubbed herself against his erection. "You like that Edward?" she teased.

Edward growled and grabbed her hips. Lexi let out a loud moan as Edward sank into her. "You're so hot, Lexi," he groaned. Lexi only moaned as she started to move with Edward. He cupped her breasts as they bounced when she moved. He pumped in and out of her, slapping their hips together. He leaned into her breast and smiled as she continued to move above him.

Lexi looked at him and she knew what he wanted. "Bite me, Edward," she said. He looked at her and took her nipple into his mouth. Lexi gasped as his tongue twirled around her nipple until it got hard. He pulled away to see his work and smirked. He got closer again and took a bite just above her nipple.

Lexi groaned out loud as she felt Edward's teeth sinking in her skin, but the more he drank the more blood she felt being rushed between her legs. "Don't stop," she begged as she moved her hips faster.

Edward pressed her body tighter to his as he continued to drink. Lexi collapsed her head, feeling her energy being taken away, but still felt the sensitive pleasure. Edward noticed her state and quickly removed his teeth from her. "Damn it, Lexi," he cursed.

"I'm coming," she moaned. Edward growled as he felt her walls start to shake. He traced his hand down where they met and began to rub Lexi's clit. Lexi went wild, trashing her hips against his. "Oh, yes!" she screamed. "That's, Edward, right THERE!" she yelled as she came hard.

"Lexi!" Edward moaned as her walls pulsed around him, making him thrust his hips harder into her. He let out a loud growl as he released his seed inside her. Both collapsed on the bed, Lexi onto Edward and both panting for air. He sighed hard and moved Lexi off him. She looked at him puzzled as he turned away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked scared. "Was I bad?"

Edward scoffed. "You were too good, Lexi," he said.

Lexi's frowned extended. "Then why are you angry with me?"

"Did you not notice that you almost past out when we were fucking?" he growled.

"But I liked it," she said softly, touching his shoulder.

Edward sighed and turned around, facing her. "It doesn't matter if you're immortal or mortal. You can still die if your blood is drained from your body. You rarely see that in vampires because we don't drink off each other, but there are vampires that have done that and their victims die, vampire and humans alike."

Lexi crawled to Edward and hugged him as she sat on his lap. "I'm sorry for worrying you," she said. "I just wanted a little pleasure for both." Edward said nothing, but kissed her head. Lexi smiled as she ran a hand across his face. "I love you," she whispered.

Edward smiled, but didn't repeat her same words. "Do you like the cabin?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lexi laughed. "You call this a cabin," she said, looking around. He took her into the woods until they ran into a lake and standing before the lake was a large house overlooking it. It was well adorned inside too. It was almost like something that Lexi would dream in living in.

"It's smaller than what we've built before," he said.

Lexi smiled. "It's really pretty here," she said.

"I thought you'd might like it since you're into nature, right?" he said, stroking her hair.

Lexi nodded. "Thank you," she said, kissing him lightly.

Edward smiled. "Anything for you, Lexi." Lexi smiled and hugged him tightly. He didn't want to tell her about the incident with her father earlier that afternoon. There was no need to. She had suffered enough before and she didn't deserve it. What scared him most is what she think or do if she'd ever found out that he was the one who killed her in the first place.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I DON'T KNOW IF THE CULLENS CELEBRATE X-MAS, BUT LET'S PRETEND THEY DO. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

_**Edward smiled to himself as his family sang Christmas carols and pretended to drink eggnog as a family joke. They'll probably make Lexi drink the rest of the eggnog. It was snowing outside like it has been for the past couple of days. It would stop and then continue. The presents were neatly wrapped and placed under the tree with colorful wrapping paper and big bows, along with the gift tags that came with it. He looked around and suddenly realized that Lexi wasn't in the room with them.

"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Esme, in her motherly tone.

"Where's Lexi?" he asked.

Esme smiled. "She's outside I think. Oh! Doesn't she look adorable with the coat and hat that me and Alice bought for her?" she said.

Edward smiled back at his mother. "I don't know. I haven't seen her yet."

"Well, go find her. Did you buy her a gift?" she asked. Edward nodded and secretly thought of the small box inside his pocket. "I can I see it?" said Esme anxiously.

"Yeah! Me too! I want to make sure you didn't get a crappy gift for her, since this is your gift Christmas together," piped Alice.

Edward felt uncomfortable now that all the Cullens were staring at him. If he were human, he was sure to blush. "Alright," he mumbled, reaching into his pocket.

Alice gasped seeing the box. "Oh my God, Edward. Are you…? Open it!" she said, smiling.

Edward rolled his eyes and opened the box. The three female vampires sighed while the other three men cheered and hollered, of course mostly by Emmett.

"Man, Edward's going to fucking propose," he said laughing. Rosalie slapped his arm for such language, but he only laughed harder.

"I don't know how to though. I mean with Bella is was easier since she didn't really want to get married, but Lexi… I don't know. They're just different," he said.

Esme put a hand on Edward's arm. "Just follow your heart, Edward… Or what ever is left of it," she said.

"You can always do it the old fashion way," said Rosalie.

"Or maybe you can bake her favorite dessert and when she eats it, she'll already have it in her mouth," said Emmett.

"Yeah, but what if she chokes on it, idiot," said Jasper, punching him playfully. Emmett took that as a challenge and punched him back. Soon both were fighting across the house. Rosalie and Alice just looked at each and shook their heads.

"I think I can think of something," said Edward, going outside. Esme smiled happily as her son went searching for Lexi. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Carlisle. They embraced and hoped for the best.

* * *

Lexi laughed as she twirled around the snow, letting the snowflakes fall on her face. She opened her mouth, tasting some it. She loved Christmas. It was the only time of the year she adore, plus no school was an extra bonus. This time with Edward was like her own personal heaven and she would like nothing better than this to happen over and over again.

"Lexi," said a voice behind her. She turned and smiled seeing Gabriel. She ran towards him and he picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, Lexi," he said.

Lexi smiled. "Me too, Gabriel. What are you wearing?" she giggled. He was wearing winter clothing just like she was: a fur hat and coat, boots, a turtleneck, and pants. The only difference was that Lexi was wearing a dress and he wasn't.

"I thought I might blend in," he said. "How are you?"

Lexi's smiled got bigger. "So happy, Gabriel. Life with Edward is perfect. I-I couldn't imagine it without him. He is sweet to me in every way and I love him, Gabriel. I love him with all my heart. He's a bit over protective sometimes, but I think it's cute. That means he worries about me and I like it because that means he cares for me, right?"

"Yes, it does, my earth angel," he said.

"Do you know what he thinks about me?" asked Lexi.

Gabriel nodded. "I do, but maybe you should find out from him."

Lexi pouted. "That's no fun," she said.

Gabriel laughed. "You'll see, Lexi," he said kissing her head.

"Do you have to go already?" she said, sadly.

He nodded. "But I'll come back, don't you worry," he said. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Lexi giggled and hugged him again.

Edward was just pacing by though. His eyes narrowed seeing the two angels embrace. _Am I jealous?_ He thought. _I am. That's _my_ Lexi he's touching. Why can't I read his thoughts though?_

"Lexi," he said, trying not to growl.

She turned and smiled seeing Edward. "Edward! Come here, I'd like you to meet Gabriel," she said. Edward suddenly felt like an idiot being jealous at the archangel.

"Hello," he said in best modest voice.

Gabriel smiled at his and shook his hand. "So, I finally get to meet the man that stole this little girl's heart, eh?" he laughed. Edward only smiled and wrapped an arm around Lexi. "Well, I think I really need to go now. I'll leave the two of you alone," he said, giving Edward a knowing look.

"Bye, Gabriel," said Lexi. Gabriel smiled and just like that he disappeared. Lexi smiled and looked up at Edward. He smiled back and surprised her as he kissed her gently. Her lips moved with his, playing with his tongue. He growled as he felt her hand under his shirt. "You want me, Edward?" she whispered between their lips in a seductive tone.

"You know I do," he said, looking at her. Her face looked so beautiful with her bruised lips and eyes full of desire. He grinned. "Esme was right. You do look adorable in these clothes," he said.

Lexi giggled. "I do don't I," she teased. "I bet I'd look better without them," she said, pressing her body closer to his.

Edward groaned. One of these days he's going to fuck her against one of these trees if she keeps on teasing him like that. "Yes, but first let's go back to the house. It's almost midnight and you have to open _all _of your presents, hm?" he said, trailing his thumb against her lips. Lexi shivered at his touch and nodded not being able to get anything out of her mouth. She yelped as Edward swiftly picked her up in his hands and dashed across the forest and to the Cullen home.

* * *

Everyone the house laughed as they exchanged gifts. Lexi gave Esme a new skirt, Alice a new handbag, and Rosalie a pair of new boots. She gave Carslile a new medical bag (mainly because she accidentally dropped it in the water and it got ruined), Jasper a nice pair of pants, and Emmett a new leather jacket. She received other gifts from them too: new dresses and shoes. She had yet to get a gift to Edward and she hasn't given him his gift yet. She wanted to wait until they were alone.

But Edward kept staring at her the whole time, with that look that would make every girl go gah for him. She walked up to him and gave him a 'please take me away Romeo' look. He got the drift and grabbed her by the hand taking her outside. "Cabin?" said Lexi, hopefully.

"Cabin," repeated Edward. He picked her up and her wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned down and pressed her lips against. Her hands went to clutch his head. She moaned, feeling Edward cup her bottom, pressing her against his erection. Their tongues dueled with each other as they caressed their lips together. He tasted so good to her that if they were to switch positions so that she could be the vampire and he the angel, she would be eating him alive with passion. "We're here," he said, removing his lips from hers.

Lexi laughed. "Already?" she said, looking back. There the cabin stood, staring back at her.

"We'll be warmer inside," he said. Lexi giggled at the irony. When she opened the door, Lexi gasped seeing how drastically this place had changed almost over night. There were candles everywhere and a bed in the middle of the room. There were red petals on the bed shaping a heart. She felt her coat being removed and she was turned slowly around. She looked up at Edward as he removed her hat. "Lexi," he said, taking her hand, kissing it soft. "I know this is so sudden and we've only know each other for a few months, but we've gotten so close and your feelings along with mine are too strong to ignore."

Lexi's smiled disappeared. "Edward," she whispered, feeling her tears fall down her face.

Edward smiled, wiping her tears away. "I love you, Lexi," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was just afraid to love again. When I'm with you, everything seems right and my fear is gone. Every time I make love to you, I feel we're sharing a piece for soul together."

Lexi cupped his face. "I-I love you too, Edward..." she started, but her lips her shut by his finger.

"Lexi," he said, pulling out a ring from his pocket. Lexi's eyes widened seeing the black, silk box. "Marry me," he said as he opened it. Lexi gasped seeing the diamond ring. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

Lexi turned her head back at Edward and immediately attacked his lips. Edward smiled through their kiss. Lexi felt like her heart was going to explode in joy. Edward loved her! That's all she had wished her. She couldn't feel more complete than how she feels now.

"Don't ever leave me, Edward," she said, breaking the kiss. "Don't ever play with me or make me unhappy because my heart won't take," she whispered.

Edward shook his head. "Never, Lexi. My heart will be yours forever and no one or anything can take that away from you."

Lexi sighed as he put the ring on her finger. "So, when's the wedding?" she laughed.

Edward smiled back at her. "I don't know, but maybe we should practice our wedding night," he said, kissing her neck.

Lexi's eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling her lips on her skin. "Y-Yes," she stuttered. "Practice is good."

_**

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yeah, graphic sex scene, maybe I went over board or maybe not. I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

Lexi groaned as Edward took her hat off, running his fingers through her hair. She grinned feeling the bulge through his pants and gently began to rub it, making Edward gasp. "You like that, Edward," she asked innocently. His reply was crushing his lips against her. Lexi cupped his face as they devoured their lips. Lexi gently chewed on his lips, causing him to growl. "Lay down, Edward," she gently ordered, trying to push him back.

Edward threw himself back along with Lexi, making the bed crash to the floor. Lexi giggled along with Edward's laughter. "We killed the bed," chuckled Edward.

"We're too fat aren't we, my immortal prince," she responded, rubbing against Edward's bulge. Edward moaned, pressing his hips against her center. "My panties are wet, Eddie," she teased. "Maybe you should check."

"Dear lord," groaned Edward looking at the flustered look on Lexi's face as he dipped his fingers under her skirt. "You naughty minx," he growled, pulling her hair towards him, making her hiss.

Lexi whimpered as he rubbed her through her underwear. "S-Stop, Edward," she shivered. He looked at her puzzled, but her only grinned as she took his hand and licked her juices off his fingers. Edward's erection begged to be released seeing Lexi's tongue flicker around his fingers. "I taste good, don't I Edward? I can't help, but think how good you'll taste," she whispered.

Edward cupped her face and kissed her passionately as she busied herself by tugging on his shirt, trying to take it off. They broke their kiss momentarily just to pull his shirt off and she immediately went for his pants, undoing his belt then his button. Edward pulled back as Lexi almost ripped his pants off along with his boxers leaving him bare as the day he was born. "Fuck, Lexi," he cursed.

"Edward! You naughty boy! I should teach you some manners. You know better than to curse in front of a woman," she grinned. Edward moaned, closing his eyes, feeling Lexi's hand on his hard meat. "Oh, Edward, you're so soft and hard," she giggled. "So beautiful. I bet you taste good, too."

"W-Wait, Lexi," stuttered Edward, but Lexi began to kiss down his torso, soon coming face to face with his manhood. Lexi gasped as it twitched every time she touched his and her heavy breathing was also helping with the cause. "Don't…"

Edward growled as Lexi timidly kissed the top of his head. She looked back at him as he stared at her wide eyed. She licked it, making Edward moan louder. Edward looked at her in amazement as she trailed her tongue up and down her shaft, lubricating his cock as it glistened in the light.

"Holy shit," he groaned as Lexi took his tool inside her mouth and began to suck him. Her hands were also massaging his balls with the other moved with her mouth. He felt her tongue moving along the sides of his erection, her teeth gently scraping it and her entire mouth sucked him like a straw.

Lexi felt herself getting wetter, seeing Edward reactions. She could last his pre-cum from the tip of his head. She never thought she would ever like to give a guy head, but her love for Edward was great and seeing him being pleasured made her content.

She felt his hand go through her hair, gently moving her head up and down his shaft. His other hand sneaked behind and under her skirt. She moaned as she felt her underwear being ripped off. The vibration made Edward growl and push Lexi's head further down his shaft, making her choke. He immediately pulled back apologizing to her. "It's OK," she panted.

"You don't have to, Lexi," he said, with a sorry look on his face.

Lexi smiled and kissed him. "I want to, Edward," she said, stroking him again.

Edward shook his head and threw Lexi onto her back, making her gasp. "I want to cum inside you not in your mouth. We'll save that for another day," he growled.

"Edward!" she cried as he suddenly ripped her clothes and threw the shreds to the side.

"I like to see you naked, Lexi. Under me looking helpless is such a turn on," he said huskily. "I guess it's my animal instincts," he chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned, licking her lips.

"So lovely, my little angel," he whispered, kissing her passionately, taking her breath away. "My love," he said as he pushed his erection into her.

Lexi gasped as his shaft stretched her. "You feel so good," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. She squirmed as he picked her up and she was suddenly sitting onto his shaft, their face barely touching. "God, that's deep," she gasped.

Edward smirked and began to move her hips up and down his shaft. Lexi grasped his shoulders and moved along with his hips, pressing herself against his body. She licked his lips, smiling wickedly at him. He pressed his head against hers and captured her lips, gently biting her. His sharp teeth wounded her lower lip, tasting her sweet blood.

Lexi moaned as he sucked her lips, thrusting her hips faster. Edward felt her wet walls pressing and pulsing around his shaft. "You're so tight," he moaned, slapping her bottom, making her squeal.

"Fuck me harder, Edward," she pleaded, bouncing up and down. Edward groaned started to slam her down his shaft, hitting her cervix each time. Lexi moaned in pleasure and pain, but her body shivered and contracted as Edward started to hit his head against her sweet spot, making her scream. His hands rubbed and squeezed her breasts as they bounced with her body's movement. "I'm coming!" she cried as she pulsed around him.

Edward moaned, kissing her again, fucking her harder trying to find his own release. Lexi's eyes rolled back as Edward continued her orgasm, rubbing her clit at the same time. "That's it, Lexi. Cum for me again. I feel your sweet juices on my cock," he growled. Lexi screamed Edward's name as she came again just how he liked. Edward released a loud growl that would make any human jump as he shot his seed inside her. He pumped a few times until he fell back exhausted.

Lexi collapsed onto his chest, feeling his cold body against her hot one. "Your body is a great cooler," she panted, smiling. Her sweating hair stuck around her face and Edward's chest. Her body still quivered from the climax.

"God, Lexi, that was an awesome practice," he groaned as his erection fell limp inside her.

Lexi laughed. "It was. I have an amazing lover," she said, kissing him gently.

Edward smiled and gently pushed her hair back. "I love you, Lexi," he said.

Lexi smiled. "What's not to love," she teased. Edward chuckled. "You ruined my clothes, Edward."

"I'll buy you more," he responded.

"I want more, but I'm not talking about clothes," she grinned. She jumped slightly feeling his erection becoming to life again. "Big boy," she giggled.

Edward groaned and slapped her bottom. "Minx, how did you learn to suck like that," he demanded.

"I got a closer look at that book of yours," she said.

"Snooping around my room, Lexi? You should be punished," he said, squeezing her cheeks and I don't mean her face.

"Are you really?" she said, arching back seeing his now green eyes. She found herself on her back in a flash.

"Yes, really," he said, thrusting into her, giving her more of the pleasure they both desired.

* * *

**_I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to finish where the last chapter left off. Also, if you noticed my profile, there is a new character to be introduced in the next chapter. Again thanks for reading and please review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

_About a three days later_

Andrea got out of the car, seeing the green-blue mountainous range that surrounded the back of her new house. The grass smooched under her sneakers with a crunching noise, wet from the morning dew. She sighed and slammed the door shut from her dad's car. "No money" was the reason why they moved out here. After her father died, she and mother found out that he was living a double life, gambling all their money, leaving them in debt.

Forks, this god-forsaken town with no warm sun and wet weathers, was the closest thing Vanessa, Andrea's mother, could afford. Luckily for them, Vanessa got a job as a nurse in the town's hospital. Going to college did her good.

Seattle had been her home all her life and living in a town less than half the size of her beloved city had her see how sad her family was in ruins. She suddenly regretted begging her parent to but her the latest iPod, cell phone, or what's "in" in fashion.

"Don't put that face, Andrea," said Vanessa. "Smile! Look on the bright side. All this fresh air will do good for your health, not like that polluted city."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I hope we got cable," she mumbled under her breath.

"Andrea, sweetie, when you're done talking to yourself, will you help me carry bags inside. They moving truck will be here soon, so it's best to do this now before they get here," said her mom opening the front door.

Andrea nodded as she carried one of the bags, following her mom inside. As she stepped inside, there was first a musky smell to the place. The furniture was left by the former owners and they weren't as lavish as the ones in her old apartment. They were a plain beige leather and looked worn out. There was a table furniture that matched with the couches, as well. She sighed thinking that this was going to be her new home. All she needed was this place to be haunted to make it perfectly bad. "I'm going to put this in my room," shouted Andrea as she walked up the creaky steps. She looked to her right and noticed a room at the end of the hall.

"Too big for me," she said under her breath. To her left was another bedroom and a bathroom beside it. "Must be mine." She walked inside and found a twin bed with no sheets on along side a small desk. Andrea took a deep breath and dropped her bag onto the bed. She dug inside it and smiled as she reached a frame. It had a golden decoration around it. She took it out and laughed at the picture. It was her and her best friend. They had ice cream around their mouths, their arms wrapped around each other. Her name was Alexis Watson, but everyone called her Lexi for short. Was.

Her death had a huge impact in Andrea's life. Their smile was so sharp, eyes glistening without a care in the world. Maybe it was because they were happy together. No family, no high school drama, nothing and no one, but them. Lexi's life was anything, but pleasant. The only thing she had was Andrea to look after her. A hit and run accident. It's been two years since her death and it still felt like yesterday.

"Andrea! Come help me organize this kitchen! The moving truck is here!" yelled Vanessa down stairs. Andrea rolled her eyes taking one last glimpse at the smiling faces.

* * *

_A day later_

Andrea scowled to herself. She couldn't take it being inside the house. Her mom was at work. Said that she needed to start working as soon as possible. School didn't start until Monday, so she had nothing else to do. She didn't have much friends back in Seattle to call. After the death of her best friend, she became very reserved and pretty much no longer had a social life.

She marched into the woods behind her house. Trees towered over her that they seemed to be a thousand feet high. An endless maze that stretched for miles. Anyone could get lost in here. She picked up a couple of pebbles and threw them on the floor just in case she drifted off too far. She even made indentations on the trees for guidance. Andrea suddenly stopped hearing a twig snapping behind her. She was too frightened to turn around.

The footsteps grew closer and suddenly she heard a deep growling breath that no human can make. Her eyes widened in fear as a wet nose touched her face. That gave her the notion to jump and turn around. She was horrified to see a huge wolf standing behind her. He was almost as big as a horse. He had a menacing face like all ferocious animals. His dark red-brown fur made it look more intimate, but his eyes. His eyes, or at least she thought it was male, looked just as shocked as she was. They were warm brown that would make someone sigh from the intensity. She almost wanted to go to him. It felt like a force drawing her to him.

Andrea blinked and realized that he hadn't. He kept staring at her with a more stronger sense of emotion. Almost as if he were frightened now that he crossed paths with her. Her heart thumped as he took a step forward. That only made her move back. A couple steps forwards and backwards then Andrea found herself pressed against a tree. She shook in fear as he leaned towards her, sniffing her to her shock.

"God, please, help me," she whispered. The wolf cocked his head back. "You understand me?" she asked. He only stared at her. He growled making her jump. His face quickly contorted in a snarl. Andrea covered her face as his mouth widened as if to bite her, but he, in a flash, was running from where he came from. Andrea panted heavily, realizing that she hadn't been breathing for a while.

"What the hell was that about?"

* * *

_First day of school after winter break_

Lexi woke up gasping for air. She had that dream again, but she felt nothing but pain this time. It felt so real it scared her. She jumped feeling soft kisses on her shoulder. She sighed with a smile. "What time is it?" she asked. She knew that they had to go to school today.

"Six," said Edward into her neck, making her giggle. "You had that dream again?"

Lexi got quiet and nodded. "It felt so real," she whispered.

Edward sighed and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

Lexi shook her head. "You always say that. Why?" Edward sighed. _If you only knew, you'd hate me_, he thought. Lexi grabbed his hand and turned around, snuggling against his hard body. Lexi laughed. "I don't think vampires are meant for cuddling."

"I try to," he said.

Lexi froze at his comment. "Edward, I didn't mean it that way," she said, looking at him.

"I know, Lexi," he said, smiling.

"If you could choose to be a vampires or human, which would you choose?" she asked, tracing her finger up and down his chest.

He sighed. "I would pick being human in a heart beat if I had a chance, but I've adapted to this life that I don't think I can go back. When you're first made it's like you got your first taste of meth and then the blood! It's nothing like any human will know, but..."

"What?" asked Lexi.

Edward sighed. "The thirst is unquenchable, especially for a new born. After a while, you get used to it," he said, staring at her.

Lexi saw his eyes sudden change to a dark black. She closed her eyes as his hand moved up and down her neck. "Edward," she gasped as his lips replaced his hand.

"You're my meth, Lexi," he said. Before he could take a bite, Lexi moved away. Edward looked at her in confusion.

Lexi cupped his face caressing it. "I don't want to be your drug, Edward. Addiction is bad. It destroys your life. I don't want to be that drug. I want to be your antidote. Your rehab," she said.

He gave a her a sad smile. "Thank you," he whispered.

Lexi grinned. "Don't worry, Edward. I'll let you take a bite once in a while, especially when were having sex," she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

Edward groaned. "Damn it. Come on. We're going to be late to school."

"I'm not complaining," she smirked. She shrieked as Edward picked her up. "Put me down, Edward!" she demanded, through her laugh.

"I will, but first I almost forgot to give you something," he said.

Lexi smiled. "For me? What is it?" she asked.

He chuckled. "It's not much, but I know it's important for you," he said. Edward put her down the chair by the dresser. He opened the drawer. She looked at him curiously as he placed the gift on her lap. "Open it," he encouraged.

Lexi smiled. She unwrapped it quickly like a child on Christmas morning. She gasped as the gift revealed itself to be the same music box that she remember since she was a little girl. "Edward," she chocked, looking at him.

"It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I forgot to give it to you. You are very distracting," he said.

Lexi laughed. "Thank you so much," she said, wrapping her hands around him. "It's the best thing I could ask for. Well, other than being your wife, of course."

"There's something else."

"More! Oh, Edward, you spoil me!" she teased.

Edward chuckled. "Here," he said, pulling out a couple of papers.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know a Carol Reese," he asked.

Lexi nodded. "She was my mom's mom."

"She past away just recently before your mother. She had a will and left you everything. I think she didn't have time to change it. Your father took the money and property, claiming that you were underage, but after you and your mother died, he spent everything and now all he can afford now it that antique shop. That what you have in your hands, Lexi, is the bank account under your name that Carol left you. No one can touch it but you. Your father tried to, but couldn't. Lexi, your grandparents were rich. When you Carlisle and Esme brought you into the family, they filled out some papers stating you were alive and were thought to be dead."

Lexi shook her head. "I didn't know they were rich."

"I think your mom ran away with your father and they disowned her, but once they found out about you, they left you with everything," he explained.

"Is that why he killed her?" she asked, sadly.

Edward sighed. "It could have been a reason."

Lexi let out a sob. "I don't want this money, Edward, but I don't want him to get it either."

"It's OK, Lexi. You don't have to touch it. I just wanted to inform you of the situation," he said, stroking her hair.

"You're so good to me," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"No, Lexi, you are the one who's good to me."

"I love you."

Edward kissed her. "I love you, too." Lexi gasped as he picked her up again. "Let's get you ready for school."

Lexi glared at him. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

* * *

_**There's a picture of how Andrea and Vanessa looks like on my profile if you're curious. Again thanks for reading and please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

_First day of school_

Lexi sighed annoyed as she sat in her first period class. Well, more like collapsed on her desk. She hated that winter break was over and now she had to wait until the summer. She had the most boring teacher in school and just being in that class was torture to her. _They should have used this class for medieval torture_, she thought. Edward just nudged her offering her a smile. Lexi straightened up and leaned more towards him, close without being to forward.

The door suddenly opened and Lexi's head shot up in shock seeing the girl coming in. Her heart began to race as she laid her eyes on Andrea. Her brain didn't know how to function except it kept on staring. She, in a million years, never thought she would see Andrea again. She was her best friend growing up. Andrea was someone she confided in and her family was a shield from reminding her of her own.

She watched as Andrea handed her schedule to the teacher. The teacher told her to take a seat in the back of the class. Lexi gasped as Andrea glanced her way and she immediately tried to cover her face with her hair, leaning over Edward. He gave a puzzled look and ask what was wrong. Lexi just shook her head.

However, she felt her stare for almost the whole class period. At one moment, Lexi took a quick glance at her, but quickly looked away when catching her stare. When the bell rang, Lexi rushed out of the classroom, even pushing people out of her way, not even waiting for Edward. She dashed through the halls, passing students along the way until she got to her locker. She panted hard, trying to relax.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" asked Edward worriedly, wiping the sweat that was forming on her forehead. Lexi opened her mouth, but was interrupted by someone behind her.

"You know your hair might cover your face," said Andrea, "but it cannot cover you." Lexi sighed and turned around. Andrea almost fainted seeing Lexi in flesh and blood. "H-How?" she whispered. Lexi shook her head, tears forming around her eyes. "I thought you were dead. I-I mean I saw when they buried your body at your funeral."

Edward looked at the two girls, wondering what relationship they had before Lexi died. He silently read Andrea's mind and realized who she was. "Lexi..."

Lexi stayed silent only letting out a sob. Andrea saw the sad expression on Lexi's face. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Lexi. She clutched her friend and sobbed on her shoulder. Andrea smiled, rubbing Lexi's back, trying to console her. "I think we're going to talk about this after school, huh, Lexi?"

* * *

Edward drove the two girls out to lunch after school. They found a small restaurant on the other side of town. Edward knew that they would be able to talk in privacy with no intrusion. Lexi and Andrea ordered their food and waited until it came. Lexi tried the best way to come up with the words. Should she tell Andrea the truth? Edward gave her hand a squeeze reassuring her that he was there for her. Lexi smiled back at him.

Andrea smiled at the couple. "The two of you seem happy."

Lexi nodded. "We are. We're going to get married soon."

"Very soon," finished Edward.

Lexi blushed. Andrea laughed. "Well, I'm glad that you found someone, Lexi. You deserve it." Andrea turned to Edward. "I don't know you, but if you ever harm or hurt her in any way, you're going to have to deal with me," she warned.

Edward chuckled. "I would never do that," he said, warping his arm around Lexi.

"Andrea, it's not easy for me to say this," said Lexi.

Andrea reached across the table and grabbed Lexi's hand. "You know you can tell me anything, Lexi."

Lexi nodded. "I did die in that accident," she started. She felt Edward shift uncomfortably, but she only gave him a reassuring smile. She looked around to make sure no one was hearing me. "I know this may sound crazy, but... I'm an angel."

Andrea took a moment to register her thought. "A-An angel?"

"Gabriel, one of he archangels, sent me down here for my first assignment. He told me that there was someone that needed my help. So, I came here to fix his life, but I ended up falling in love with him," she explained. Andrea looked back at Edward. "Yes, it was Edward."

"I thought guardian angels only existed in stories," she said.

Lexi shrugged. "Apparently not. That's why I wear a jacket, so I can over my wings."

Andrea let out a breath. It seemed like she had been holding it for a while. "And why was it that Edward needed so much help?" asked Andrea.

Lexi stirred in her seat. Edward noticed that she didn't want to say to much. "If Lexi can trust you, so can I," he said. Lexi gave him a puzzled look. "I am vampire."

Andrea sat there for a moment trying to register what he had just confessed. It caught both Lexi and Edward by surprise when she burst out laughing. She continued to giggle until she saw the serious looks on their face. Her facial expression was turned into utter shock. "V-Vampire?" she stuttered.

Edward looked around and nodded. "Yes, my family and I are... vampires," he said. "I fell in love with a human, Bella, but she was unfaithful. I wanted to die, so starved myself from blood, I even thought about going to the Volturi so they could kill me, but Lexi saved me. The Volturi are the enforcers of law vampires must follow. She taught me many things."

Andrea braced herself in her chair. "I might believe angels, but vampires?"

Lexi smiled. "They're real, trust me. Not all vampires are evil, Andrea," said Lexi. "Edward and his family are the best thing that could happen to me. Without them, I probably wouldn't be here anymore."

"God let you stay because you fell in love with Edward?" Lexi nodded. Andrea burst out laughing. "Wow, that is the most romantic story I have heard. Cheesy, but romantic," she giggled. "I never imagined this could be possible, but c-can I touch you?" He nodded. She hesitantly moved her hand over his. She gasped when she warm flesh touch his cold one. It was freezing, almost inhuman. He always felt hard like stone. She quickly took her hand back. She closed her mind thinking that if vampires were real, they could easily kill her in a snap just to drink her blood.

Edward grinned, reading her mind. "Don't worry, Andrea. We try not to drink human blood. We stick to animals. We're more like vegetarians. There are vampires out there that do feed off humans, but we'll make sure you or your mother aren't hurt."

"Thanks." Andrea shook her head in amazement. "So...when's the wedding?" she asked, chuckling to herself.

"In a month," said Edward before Lexi could respond. She looked at him in shock. "I want to marry you soon, love."

Lexi smiled. "That'll be fantastic. Maybe I could finally quit school," she teased, making Andrea laugh. She knew that Lexi never liked school.

Edward scowled. "You're not getting off that easy."

* * *

_The next day_

Andrea waited patiently for Lexi and Edward after school. She had told her mother about having new friends. Of course, being the mom that she is, she was excited and wanted to meet them right away. However, Andrea told her that it was too soon for that and she'll meet them later. She barely kept secrets from her mother, but this was one that she had to keep for now. She'll make up a convincing story that Lexi never died and she had simply ran away from her abusive home. She turned around and saw a bike in the parking lot. She hadn't seen one since she moved to Forks. Andrea loved bikes and seeing one in Forks was a healthy reminder. She walked up to hit, making sure the owner wasn't around. She ran her fingers on the steel metal and the petals. It wasn't an expensive one to show off, but it was just as nice. _Someone must have worked hard on it_, she thought.

"What are you doing?" Andrea jumped and turned around. She blinked as she stared at the Native American. She had to arch her neck back to get a better look at him. He was tall and looked about 25 years old. He looked just as shocked. His warm eyes very glaring, yet suppressed an emotion she remembered seeing in the russet wolf. It was the same pull she felt before. Her heart pounded furiously and she wanted nothing more than to be near this stranger. She quickly stepped back from his bike and turned red in embarrassment. She had to admit, he was quite a looker seeing the tight shirt he had, framing his muscles.

Jacob was startled too, seeing this girl again. The same feelings that he felt in the forest the other way were coming back to him. He has thought constantly about her, even when having sex with Bella. He tried to push her off his mind, but couldn't. She was always there. She was probably plain looking compared to others, but he adored her face. She was beautiful to him. Freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. Her brown hair was untamed curls he wished to run his fingers through. He knew that he had imprinted on her, but he hated that he imprinted on her. He was supposed to have imprinted on Bella. "I asked you a question," his voice getting rougher.

Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but Bella rushed over to Jacob, giving him a hug. "Hey, Jake," she giggled. She turned and saw Andrea. "What are you doing here?" she asked. _Another one that was friends with Lexi, _she thought. She hung out with Alice, Lexi, and Edward. She looked at Jacob and noticed the stare he was giving Andrea. Her heart crumbled inside. She couldn't loose Jacob either. _He imprinted_, she thought sadly. A sudden vengeance filled her, very unlike her.

Andrea was shocked as Bella grabbed Jacob's face and forced a kiss on his lips. It looked like Bella was eating his face clean off. Jacob froze as Bella forced herself onto him. She never kissed him like that before. It felt empty and hallow. He pushed her back as gently as he could. They were both breathless and with bruised lips. Jacob looked back at Andrea, but she looked to be in shock. He had an urge to apologize and comfort, to scream that he didn't mean it, but he held himself. _Why is she my imprint? She looks so pretty today_, he initially thought.

"Andrea," said Lexi, coming their way. Andrea watched as the Lexi and Edward glared at Jacob and Bella. She almost could hear a growl coming from both of them. "Are you all right?"

Andrea nodded and turned back to Jacob, looking into his eyes. They were so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen them. They were so warm that it almost heated her body just by looking at them. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him before walking away quickly. She shook her head as she walked away. _Who is this Jake guy? Why does he look at me like that? He's really good looking_, she confessed. _Forget it, Andy. He's not interested. I'm "plain Jane." How can I compete with Bella's beauty?_

Lexi looked at Jacob curiously and then shot a glare to Bella before running after her friend. Edward snarled at Jacob. Jacob stood unmoved. He knew that the leech already read his thoughts. "You better not hurt her, dog," he snapped and walked towards his car.

Bella looked at Jacob. "What is he talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Jacob, getting on his bike and putting on his helmet. Bella hoped in after him, but was still worried about Jacob's reaction. She felt awfully guilty with what occurred. She was finally getting over Edward and becoming a lot closer to Jacob, but he had changed recently. She was going to loose Jacob, too.

* * *

_**Again thanks for reading and please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I got this idea a while back. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nia. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

It was Senior Spirit Week at Forks High School. For day one of the week it was circus day. Some came as clowns, others as gypsies, and some even as trapeze artists trying to imitate Cirque du Soleil performers. Lexi dressed as a ring leader and so did Edward, while Alice dressed as a gypsy. Andrea went as a gymnast. The costume that Alice picked was too showy for Edward's taste, so Lexi wore leggings underneath her short skirt. Day two was the one kids were hyped up for. It was sports day, but it was also Boy Snob Day. The senior guys couldn't speak to the girls, otherwise, the girls would take their name tag. It was very tempting on Lexi's part, trying to get a way to crack Edward. She knew it'll be difficult since he was a quiet person.

Edward pulled onto the school parking lot with Lexi. Alice drove in her own Porsche and Andrea's mom bought her a new car. Vanessa knew who Lexi was and it wouldn't be wise to actually show up at her place, at least not for now. She smiled softly at Edward. Lexi leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. He cupped her face and pulled her closer. Lexi moaned as Edward kissed her down her neck and bit down on her neck. "I'll get your name tag," she groaned. She sighed slightly as he pulled his teeth out.

"Lexi, I barely talk to anyone at school. Do you actually think I'm going I'm going to talk that easily," he said, smirking.

Lexi smirked back. She looked around to see if anyone was around, but the coast was clear. "We'll see, Edward," she said, trailing her finger down his neck and chest.

He quickly snatched her hand before it went lower. "That's cold, Lexi," he said, frowning. "And it won't work."

Lexi laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

Alice, Edward, Lexi, and Andrea walked casually down the halls to their classes. It was sports day, so most seniors were dressed up. Some just came with a sports t-shirt and others, like the small group. Alice and Edward dressed in baseball uniforms, but Lexi dressed in a tennis outfit, while Andrea dressed in soccer uniform. At first, Edward pledge against Lexi's outfit, but she and Alice told him otherwise.

"You did it on purpose," he growled in her ear as he looked at the stares of the guys. Lexi made a face when she noticed too.

"Maybe the skirt is too short," she admitted, pulling her skirt a bit lower.

"You think," he answered angrily. "At least you're half covered with your jacket."

They both had agreed earlier that boys will stop talking when the bell rang. "Forget them, Edward. I dressed for you," she said honestly. Edward looked at her and smiled as they stopped in front of their lockers.

Andrea and Alice looked at each other with a knowing smile. They had gotten closer since Andrea arrived and they both adored shopping so they got along better than great. "We'll see you later," said Alice, winking.

Lexi waved bye to them, but was shocked when Edward leaned to kiss her. She immediately kissed back, loving how his lips felt against his. "I wish we could leave," she murmured through their lips.

"I want you..." Just as he said that, the bell rang. He sighed in frustration making Lexi.

"Come on, we're going to be late, Eddie," she teased him, making him growl. They both parted ways and went to their respected classes.

"Lexi!" yelled Mike when she walked in. "You look amazing," he said, before he could stop himself.

Lexi laughed at his stupidity as he cursed silently. "Thank you, Mike," she giggled as he handed over his name tag.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled. Lexi happily placed it on her shirt.

As she walked to her desk, she saw Bella glare at her. Lexi just smirked. Bella was wearing a baseball jersey and ball cap. Since Andrea came to Forks, Bella has been colder to them both. Before, she would just ignore her, but now it was like if she killed her best friend.

Edward had told her that Jacob wants to get closer to Andrea. Edward explained to her about imprinting. Lexi felt angered at first thinking that Jacob will play with Andrea, but after all the stares that he has given her since last week and no actual conversation with her, she thought it was romantic. _Something out of a soap opera_, she thought.

* * *

By lunch time, Edward still had his name tag. Lexi would try to talk to him, but he would only nod, shake his head or stay quiet. Some girls would walk up to him to try to get the name tag of the "Great Edward Cullen", but he would look away, trying not to laugh as Lexi glared at them, wrapping her arm around him. Edward along with Alice and Andrea would chuckle at Lexi's jealousy and peck her on the lips.

During fifth period, Edward received a text from Lexi, telling him to meet her by the lockers. He asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, which got him curious looks from his classmates. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed the bathroom pass. He stopped in front of their lockers and sighed, seeing that Lexi wasn't waiting for her.

"Edward," hissed a voice behind him. He turned and saw Lexi in a closet. He gave her a stern look and walked to her. She smirked and pulled him inside. She knew he'd be upset that she wasn't in class, but she also knew that he wouldn't say anything. She pushed him against the wall to his surprise. Her smirk grew wider as she fingered his belt on his baseball pants. He let out a breath when she unbuckled it and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. He groaned when he felt her hands on his penis making it harden almost quickly.

"I'm going to suck you, Edward. Would you like that?" she said, licking his lips. He groaned in frustration. She winked at him as she knelt down. There was only a small light above them, but for human eyes it would still be difficult to see. Edward's eyes glistened in the dark making Lexi's heart flutter. Edward threw his head back when Lexi licked his head.

"Do you like that?" He nodded. "I want you to say it." Edward shook his head. "So stubborn," she mumbled. She sighed. "Oh, well." Just as Edward thought she was going to stop, Lexi took him completely in her mouth. He gasped as he grasped her hair. Lexi ginned as he groaned. Her teeth gently scraped against the veins on his shaft. Her tongue twirled along the base of his penis and gently sucking his head.

Lexi started to feel Edward shake above her. She knew he was coming as she felt him grip her hair tighter. If she were mortal, she didn't think that she could have contained the pain. With her own force, she pulled Edward's hand away from her head removing her mouth from him. Edward growled in frustration, but didn't say anything. Lexi gave him a wicked smirk. "Come on, Edward. I'll let you come if you would only say the magic words." Lexi smile disappeared when Edward's eyes flared and his nostrils stretched. She gulped and licked her lips in nervousness. She yelped when Edward grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Edward what...?"

"You're going to pay, Lexi," he growled. Before she could think, Edward pressed his lips against hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She gasped when he lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties aside. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned when Edward thrust inside her. "Edward," she whispered.

He grinned slyly and began to move fast inside her. Lexi's voice hitched as he hit the right spots. "You're such a cheat, Lexi. Using temptation against me. Tomorrow is going to be payback."

Lexi smiled between their pants. "Let's not talk about tomorrow. Now is all that matters," she moaned. Edward smiled back. His hand went up her thigh and between her legs. "Oh," she whimpered as Edward started rubbing her clit. "Don't stop," she begged as she felt her orgasm nearing. He dug his fingers into her waist. He felt her walls start to pulse and shake. "Oh God, Edward," she yelled as she came milking his shaft.

She hugged Edward tighter as she shock from her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he continue to pump in and out of her. "Yeah, Lexi. Oh fuck," he growled as he came inside her. He groaned as he slowed down, leaning into Lexi's neck.

"Tempting isn't it?" she teased.

"Very," he said.

"You always shock me when curse like that," she giggled.

He laughed faintly. "I guess I'm not as a gentlemen as everyone thinks."

"No your not," she said, pulling his name tag from his jersey and placed it on hers.

* * *

The next day it was Senior Girl Snob Day. It was also Superhero and Villain Day. Edward had his way to make Lexi crack and he was sure he was succeeding. Right now he had Lexi leaning over a shelf, screwing her from behind. Her skirt from her costume as Hawk Girl was pulled to her hips. Edward was dressed as himself. He was already a bad guy. She had to bite her lips from screaming out. He laughed as he sped up, slapping her bottom. She cried as he shifted his hips and began to hit her spot.

He pulled her hair back so his breath hit her ear, making her shiver. "Come on, Lexi," he growled. "Yell my name. I know you want to," he soothed.

Lexi whimpered. "I hate you," she moaned.

Edward laughed. "No you don't." He pumped a few more times until he groaned as Lexi came around him, making him come too. She sighed as Edward turned her around and took her in his arms. She clung onto him. "You always make me feel good, Lexi."

"I love you," she whispered.

Edward grinned. "I love you, too." He carefully dressed her, making sure she didn't look inappropriate.

Lexi ran a hand through his hair, making sure it looked decent, but she just laughed. "You have crazy hair, Edward," she giggled.

"It seems to be a girl magnet," he teased.

Lexi frowned. "It better not be."

Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I do it only for you." Lexi grinned and let him lead her out the closet. Just like that, the bell rang. Students packed the halls immediately. It was the end of the school day and everyone just wanted to leave.

Andrea smiled as she approached them. "You guys look like hell." Edward and Lexi looked at each other and shyly looked away. "Well, I have to get home already. My mom is expecting me early."

Lexi and Edward said their good-byes to her. "Do I really look bad?" asked Lexi.

Edward chuckled, running his hand through her hair. "Not as bad as me."

**_

* * *

_**

**_BTW. I'm going to go on vacation and I don't know when I'll update, but I promise to plan and write the story while I'm there. There will be more Andrea/Jacob action in the next chapter. Again thanks for reading and please review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

Andrea frowned seeing a motorbike parked next to her mother's car with its hood up. She parked in back of her mother's car. She got out and went to see who the mechanic was and wondered what had happened to the car. She almost gave out a gasp seeing that it was Jacob. He looked up at her when he heard her gasp and then at her outfit. She looked down as well and blushed seeing that he was staring at her Wonder Woman outfit. Andrea huffed and covered herself with her cape and went inside the house. Andrea went into the kitchen and found her mom watching television in the small TV over the counter as she cooked dinner.

"Mom, what happened to your car?" asked Andrea as she placed her stuff down.

"It died as I was heading to the hospital. Tracy recommended Jacob and he looks like a boy that knows what he was doing," she said, smiling and looking out the window.

"Tracy?" repeated Andrea.

"My co-worker," explained Vanessa.

Andrea looked out the window while her mother and saw Jacob working on the engine. She couldn't help but notice the muscles ripping through his shirt. She looked away with a flushed face. She grabbed her things and went to her room. Vanessa frowned at her daughters actions, but shrugged them off and continued to cook. Once in her room, Andrea quickly changed and put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. She began to do her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. Jacob was always popping up in her mind and whenever she had to find out what a math problem equals to, the answer would be Jacob. She sighed and rested her head on her hand. He had her confuse since the first time she's seen him. Sometimes he would be waiting for Bella on his motorcycle or in his small car, but could feel his stare on her, even when she tried to ignore. She couldn't help, but groaned in anger and looked out her window again. Her eyes flickered upon his shape. She knew she was starting to like him and couldn't deny that he was good looking. The problem was that he is already in a relationship.

"Andrea!" yelled her mother downstairs, breaking her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah?!"

"Come here," she ordered. Andrea let out another groan and went downstairs. Vanessa stood at the bottom with a tray in her hands, a sandwich and lemonade on it. "For me?" she teased, smiling.

Vanessa chuckled. "No, but I have lunch ready for you in the kitchen. Take it outside to Jacob, please, Andy."

Andrea's smile disappeared. She hesitated to take the tray, but it was soon in her hands. She walked outside, making sure she didn't drop anything. Jacob looked up from what he was doing as Andrea brought him the food. "My mom made you lunch," she said. He nodded, muttering a thank you and grabbed the plate and glass. Andrea watched as Jacob drank the lemonade thirstily. Her eyes followed the juice droplet that fell down his neck, disappearing into his shirt. She immediately looked down when he saw her staring. Jacob ignored her stare and continued to fix the car as he chewed on his sandwich. Andrea couldn't keep quiet any more. "Why do you always stare at me?"

Jacob froze and looked her, swallowing the piece of sandwich in his mouth. "I could ask you the same," he said, sounding bored.

Andrea huffed. "I meant at school. Is it because you don't like me?"

Jacob gave a sigh of annoyance and looked at her more closely. "I don't hate you, Andrea."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Your friend called you that, didn't she?" he said, not looking at her.

Andrea tossed her head back nervously. "Right, of course. Can you tell me why you stare at me then?"

Andrea jumped slightly when Jacob slammed the hood down. "Tell your mom to mail me the check," he said going to his motorbike. She watched him start it and pull out the driveway in a loud roar.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go to the party?!" yelled Lexi at Edward. Alice and Andrea winced at Lexi's tone of voice.

"I don't care, Lexi. You're not going. There might be liquor there and look how you're dressed!" he said referring to her black mini-skirt and sleeveless red shirt.

"I thought you trusted me?" she said glaring.

"I do trust you I just don't trust the other people."

Lexi placed her hand on her hip. "Edward, I'm going. Like it or not, I'm going."

"Lexi, I forbid you from going!" he growled at her. Now the whole Cullen family and Andrea were listening to them argue. They knew that Edward just said the "f" word.

Lexi felt her blood boil. "FORBID ME?! You son of a bitch you_ forbid_ me?! How dare you say that?! No one forbids me," she screamed, walking away, her face red filled with anger. Alice and Andrea followed her outside and to Alice's Porsche.

"Lexi," yelled Edward behind them. "Come here!" Lexi, however, ignored him and got in the car. Edward stood on the side of the car banging on the window so Lexi could come out and listen to him, but she kept on ignoring him. "Lexi, I won't come and get you if you go," he said. Lexi stuck out her tongue and turned her head away, getting him angrier.

"Edward, please don't break my window," said Alice, helping Andrea in and then herself.

"Alice," warned Edward, but she just giggled. He tried to read her mind to see where the place was going to be but nothing, even with Andrea. He knew that they were trying to avoid him reading their thoughts. He watched as Alice pulled out and left speeding through the path.

"Don't worry, man," said Emmett, slapping his back. "They'll be back safe and sound... I hope." Edward glared at him and stormed back into the house.

* * *

Lexi and Alice came home later that night after dropping Andrea off. Lexi stumbled into the house with Alice, giggling. Their laughter was shortly cut by Edward's angered face. The rest were still as stone on the couch trying to ignore the situation. Alice quickly joined then, leaving Lexi alone. "It's three in the morning and you're drunk, Lexi," he growled. "How much did you have to drink?"

"One, two... six?" she stuttered.

"Six," he hissed. Lexi shrugged and went upstairs. Edward shot a glare at Alice. He quickly read her thoughts and saw Lexi and Andrea chugging down glass after glass. "LEXI!"

Before she could close the door, he shoved it open, making Lexi stumble. "You're such a jerk!" she yelled.

"I warned you, Lexi. God, I warned you. What if something bad happened to you?!" he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Listen to yourself! I love you, Edward, but you never let me breathe!" cried Lexi.

Edward growled. "I worry about you."

"You worry too much and soon you'll become a controlling boyfriend."

Edward ignored her last comment being distracted by a bandage on her chest. "What is that?" he hissed. Lexi looked down and blushed. "Tell me or I'll check it out myself." She fumbled with her hands and said nothing. He sighed and pulled the bandage back. He was startled at what he saw. It was his name tattooed above her breast. He looked at her and she gave him a worry look.

"I thought you might have liked it," she whispered. He smiled back and felt his anger being washed away. He leaned down and kissed the tattoo. She sighed and pulled his head closer. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. She looked beautiful with her wings spread across the silk sheets along with her black hair. Lexi cupped his face, bringing him down to her. Their lips met for a second and pulled back quickly. They kissed again with a slow passion, but that didn't last long. The kiss intensified and it looked like they were devouring their lips off.

Lexi cried out as Edward shoved her panties aside from beneath her skirt. He groaned feeling her pouty, soft, wet lips between his fingers. "You look so sexy like this. I love fucking you with your clothes on. So helpless." His words turned her on even more. "You like it when I talk to you this was don't you, Lexi," he said, feeling more of her juices flow.

"Yes," she meowed. She cupped his bulge making him growl and said, "Take me."

Edward crushed his lips on hers. She whimpered into the kiss as they rubbed their sex together. Lexi suddenly froze feeling a bitter taste in her mouth. She pushed Edward aside and made her way into the bathroom. He lay back in the bed and sighed hearing her puke her guts out. He went into the bathroom and saw Lexi leaning over the toilet. He pulled her hair back and tied it up for her. "Did you learn your lesson?" he asked, stroking her back.

Lexi whimpered and nodded, pressing herself onto Edward. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You're lucky you are cute," he said. Lexi began to laugh, but it was cut by an urge to vomit again. Edward just shook his head and tried to help the troublesome angel.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Again thanks for reading and please review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sorry for the long update, but I've been having writers block. Thank you for those who reviews and added this story for their alert list and for their favorites. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_**

* * *

Lexi and Andrea laughed along with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, while lying on the floor, picking out wedding arrangements for Edward and Lexi's wedding. They decided that it was going to be a small gathering. Lexi really didn't know a lot of people and the Cullen's weren't very sociable. Lexi never thought that she would ever marry and planning a wedding was harder than it looks. Thankfully the Cullen's have already been through this various times. Alice was the brains off all of this and she was ordering everyone what they should or shouldn't do.

"When do want the wedding to be?" Rosalie asked Lexi.

Lexi shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Edward."

They all looked up as Edward suddenly came in the living room. He had been hunting for three days. Lexi grinned as she saw him. She missed him. "Why are you guys looking at me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked

"We wanted to know when the two of you wanted to marry since you guys haven't decided yet," said Alice.

Edward grinned and looked at Lexi. "How about two weeks from today," he suggested.

They looked at him in awe. "B-But, we can't put everything together in two weeks, there's too much to do," stuttered Alice.

"Alice, I thought we agreed that it'll be a small ceremony," he said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, but…"

"Look, I promise that when we already marry, you can plan us another wedding and you can make it as big as you want," he said, making Alice smile.

"Alright, you win, but you're going to owe me," she said, giggling.

Edward chuckled. "Alright, Lexi, can I see you for a moment, please," he said, going into the kitchen. Lexi nodded and stood up, following Edward. She squealed as she entered when Edward grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She gasped as he crushed her lips onto his. Soon, she was kissing him back as her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers were running through his hair. "Have you been good, Lexi?" he asked, kissing down her neck.

Lexi whimpered as he bit down, but not hard enough to break skin. "Y-Yes, but I've missed you," she said, rubbing herself onto his bulge.

Edward growled. "God, I've missed you too, girl," he said, rubbing back.

"I don't think we should be doing this here, though," she whispered in his ear.

Edward frowned and looked back, seeing four heads peaking into the kitchen. He sighed and let go of Lexi. "I guess I'll see you later," he said a bit disappointed,

Lexi smiled and gave in a peck on the lips. "I'll make it up later," she said, going back into the living room where all the girls acted like if nothing happened. Lexi just shook her head and laughed. "So, where were we?"

* * *

Andrea sighed angrily as she drove away from Forks. Her mother decided that she should give Jacob the check in person, instead by mail. She wondered why Vanessa wouldn't have just gone herself, but she gave her awful excuses. _'I have to work,' _and _'You know him more than I do.'_ She only spoke to him twice. How well could she know him?

She looked at the paper that Edward gave her and noticed that she was already on Jacob's house. She nervously got out of her car and looked at the small house. She slowly walked towards the house and knocked on the front door. She waited for a couple of minutes until the door opened.

Andrea was taken back by the man in a wheel chair. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is Jacob here?" she asked.

The man nodded. "He's out back in the garage," he said.

Andrea smiled. "Can you give him this? My mother sent him his check for fixing her car."

"Oh, yes, the Leon family. Jacob has told me about you," he said, smiling.

Andrea looked at him curiously. "What has he told you about us?"

"Dad?" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Jacob. He just stared at her and he stared back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, almost angrily.

"Jacob, be nice," said Billy going back into the house.

Andrea sighed and walked up to Jacob. "My mom told me to come and give you this," she said, handing him the check.

The side on Jacob's mouth twitched. "I only accept cash," he said.

Andrea looked at him and realized he was joking around. "Just take it," she said, trying not to laugh. Their hands touched as she handed over the check. She noticed how hot his fingers were. Jacob noticed, too, but stayed quiet. Andre looked up at him, but didn't notice anything wrong with him. The Cullens were almost a dead give away other than their cold skin. Their eyes, their white skin, but all she saw in Jacob was his hot skin and the fact that he was really tall for his age.

Jacob saw the look in her eyes. "How did you know where I live?"

"Edward told me," she explained, breaking her stare.

_The leech told her_, he thought. "And you know the Cullen's through Lexi, right?" Andrea nodded. "What exactly do you know of the Cullen's?"

"Why should I tell you? You obviously know something about them, since you took Bella away from Edward," retorted Andrea back.

Jacob glared at her. "The leech never satisfied her," he growled.

"So you know he's a vampire," she whispered. He sighed angrily and looked away. "You obviously aren't a vampire, since we are in day light and you don't sparkle. If my memories of vampires versus werewolves are correct," she said, catching Jacob's attention, "they hate each other. I would have never guessed you were one, Jacob."

"Did the leech tell you?" he asked.

Andrea shook her head. "No, Lexi did, but your hatred towards each other is obvious and you are very... warm. I would have figured it out eventually." She shrugged. "I like reading a lot."

"Apparently about werewolves and vampires," he said, smirking.

Andrea blushed. "Since, I know what you are, can you now tell me why you were staring at me at school?"

Jacob's smile fell. "You know that I'm a werewolf, but you don't know what kind. Hollywood doesn't go into all the details except that they change during a full moon."

"Are they wrong about that?" she asked.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, they're wrong. We can change when we want."

"So it was you in the forest," she said. "Now I know where I've see those eyes before."

Jacob nodded. "I-I have to get back to work," he said, turning towards his garage.

Andrea sighed. "I guess, I'll see you another time," she said, going back to her car. _God, he's confusing_, she thought as she started her car. "I guess all the horror movies paid off."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yes, really short, but I'll try to update soon with Edward's and Lexi's wedding. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me. Again thanks for reading and please review!_**


	21. Author's Note

I am deeply sorry for not updating any of my stories or reviewing other stories. My grandfather past away this past Tuesday, the day that I was supposedly returning back to Miami. My family and I are deeply hurt by the passing of a wonderful human being. You cannot ask for a better husband, father, grandfather, and friend. After two years and almost two months of suffering his stroke, he is finally at peace and hopefully one day we'll see him in heaven again. We'll all miss him, but he'll remain in our hearts forever. I don't know when I'll be updating, but hopefully it'll be soon enough. Please don't stop reading and thank you for taking this time for reading this message.

* * *

In loving memory of Roberto Rubio Benitez (June 7 1927 - June 30 2009).

And also Michael Jackson and Ferrah Fawcett.


	22. Chapter 22

**_I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me and I hope I didn't loose any readers. Well, in any case, here's the wedding for you all and the wedding night as well. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

Lexi grinned as Alice and Andrea worked on her hair and makeup. They already dressed her in the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. It was a one-piece, strapless, ball gown with pearls sown into the fabric. The skirt of the gown was laced with a small trail behind her. It was everything and more that she dreamed of. Alice said she had it custom-made to fit Lexi's body, including her wings, and it was made in France. She wanted to surprise her and did she ever. Esme and Rosalie decorated the house for the wedding reception. She had always had dreams about marrying in a church and Edward was kind enough to make that true. Lexi couldn't be more grateful to have such a wonderful family to care about her that way.

"Don't cry, Lexi," whined Alice. "Your mascara is going to run."

Lexi sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy!" she said, bouncing up and down. "This is the happiest day in my life!"

Andrea and Alice laughed with her. "If you keep bouncing like that, you're going to trip and fall," said Andrea.

Lexi immediately froze. She didn't want anything to ruin this day. She hadn't seen Edward all morning. She woke up alone in bed, but Alice told her that she had Edward kicked out of the house, so they wouldn't risk the chance for Edward to see Lexi before they got the ceremony. "Do you think he'll like how I look?" she whispered.

Both girls looked at her as if she grew another head. "Lexi, don't make me hurt you," teased Alice. "We're working very hard here and it Edward doesn't like it, I'll beat his vampire butt."

Lexi laughed and looked at them. They wore dark blue dresses for their bridal gowns. The dresses were strapless and had a heart shirred bodice. Lexi didn't want to have them go through the horror lots of bridesmaids go through: wearing ridiculous gowns that out to have never been even thought of.

"Well, I think you're all set," said Andrea, looking over Lexi.

Alice nodded and almost jumped in excitement. "And don't worry about the wings, Lexi. Everyone is going to think they're just for the wedding." Lexi nodded and sighed in relief. That was a major concern for her and to being married in a church.

Carlisle suddenly came in the room, smiling at the girls. The Cullens usually look beautiful without trying, but when they dressed like this, what sane person wouldn't be jealous.

"Lexi, you look stunning," said Carlisle, smiling.

Lexi smiled back. "Thank you."

"Esme told me you wanted me to walk you down the aisle," he said, still grinning.

Lexi blushed. "I mean if you don't mind. I'll understand…"

Carlisle laughed, cutting her off. "Lexi," he said, kissing her forehead, "I would like nothing more than to give you away. You are my daughter, are you not?" Lexi smiled and nodded, remembering that he adopted her when she just got here.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything," she whispered, grabbing his hands.

Carlisle grinned. "Come on, Edward is waiting for you."

* * *

Edward ran a hand through his hair, waiting for Lexi to show. He looked at his watched and noticed she was ten minutes late. He growled in frustration, making the minister give him a frightened look. Edward smiled politely and uttered a small apology.

"Don't worry, Ed," said Emmett, slapping him on the back, almost making him fall. "They'll be here soon."

Edward glared at him and fixed his suit. "I hope so," he muttered, still sounding unsure. After his first betrayal with Bella, he was afraid of falling in love again, but now that he was marrying Lexi, it seemed too good to be true.

He looked up when the wedding band began to play and saw Alice skipping to Rosalie's, while Andrea stood as Lexi's maid of honor. He gave a huge grin when he saw Carlisle with Lexi, arm in arm. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. All the time that he had spent with her suddenly flashed through his mind. Their laughs and fights were all worth it for this moment.

Lexi felt her heart flutter as she walked beside Carlisle. She didn't know Alice would have invited so many people from school. It was weird because she hardly spoke to anyone else. She felt uncomfortable because for her exposed wings and prayed that Alice was right about her wings. Her thoughts completely vanished when she saw Edward waiting for her. He looked anxious and excited. They both grinned at each other until finally she was before him.

"I've waited for so long to finally see Edward happy with his true mate," said Carlisle, patting his son gently. "And I'm glad it was with you, Lexi." They silently thanked him as he sat next to Esme.

"You look divine, Lexi," said Edward.

Lexi grinned. "I do, don't I?" she teased as always.

Edward chuckled and gently wiped the tears that fell, knowing that they were tears of joy. "You ready?" whispered Edward. Lexi nodded excitedly and knelt before the minister. She smiled at Edward and he smiled back. Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

Lexi pouted as she "mingled" with her wedding guests. She didn't feel like being at the party. All she wanted was for Edward to take her and make love to her. She jumped when she felt cold lips on her shoulder and turned to see Edward, smiling at her.

"Have I ever told you that you look so handsome in a suit?" she whispered.

Edward smiled. "No, but thank you, Mrs. Cullen. You seem desperate."

Lexi glared at him. "Yes," she hissed. "And I'm still a bit nauseous."

Edward frowned. "You've been sick a lot lately. I thought at first it was from going to school, but now I'm starting to worry."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Edward. It's probably just nerves because of the wedding."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a concern look on his face.

Lexi grinned and kissed his hands. "Positive, but I really want to go to our love cabin," she whispered, traveling her up and down his neck.

Edward closed his eyes trying to gain control. "Lexi…"

"Please, Edward," she said, giving him her puppy dog look.

Edward growled and took her by the arm, sneaking away from everyone before they were missed. Lexi giggled as he picked her up in his arms. "You're finally my wife and I intend to consummate our marriage."

She was getting hot just by his choice of words. She crushed her lips onto his and moaned as she felt the fast, cold wind hitting her skin. Lexi clutched his hair as she nibbled on his lips. She pulled back and looked at his golden eyes. He didn't have to tell her that they were already at the cabin.

"I don't want to ravish you tonight, Lexi," he whispered as they entered the bedroom and stood her before the bed. "I want it to be like our first time," he said, stroking her face. Lexi sighed as Edward slowly turned her around and began to unzip her dress. She moaned as Edward kissed her neck until the dress was on the floor. "Alice must have spent a lot on that dress. It's very beautiful."

Lexi nodded. "I'm very grateful," she whispered, but suddenly moaned as Edward cupped her mound through her underwear.

"Where did you get all this lingerie?" he asked, turning her around and looking at the undergarments that lay underneath her wedding gown.

Lexi blushed. "Do you really have to ask?" she laughed.

Edward shook his head and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

Lexi cupped his face and said, "I love you, too."

Edward gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Don't move," he said, kissing her nose.

Lexi grinned as Edward began to take of his tux. "Are you going to be my stripper, little Eddie?" she teased. She could have sworn if he were human, he'll be blushing ten folds. He only shook his head and soon, he too was only wearing his undergarments. Lexi licked her lips as Edward crawled to her. "Little Eddie is wrong, huh?" she giggled as she cupped him over his boxers. "Take them off."

"No, you first," he said with a knowing smile. Lexi gasped as he began to pull her clothes off, kissing every inch of skin as he exposed it more and more. "Usually I would have like to fuck you with that sexy corset on, but tonight's more special." Finally, he pulled that last piece off, leaving her bare as the day she was born. Her dark eyes called him in need and desperation. He felt like an animal being caged up seeing her like this.

"Edward, take them off before I rip them off," she growled, pulling his hair.

Edward laughed and took them off, spreading Lexi's legs open. Her breath hitched once she felt his shaft sliding up and down her entrance. She was already hot and ready for him. "Now it's official that I'm the only man that can ever touch," he hissed onto her skin were the tattoo of his name lay right above her breast. "I want you to say it, Lexi."

"I'm yours Edward," she whimpered. That was all the encouragement he needed. He slowly sank into her, making them both moan in pleasure. "More," gasped out Lexi. Edward started to move in her as their lips pushed onto each other, tasting everything they had. Their hands ran over each other, touching and memorizing every muscle, skin, curve of their body.

"God, Lexi, you're so tight and wet," he panted, thrusting slowly, but hard into her heat. He wanted to make it last all night, but there was no way either of them were going to hold back any longer. He began to move faster when he felt Lexi's legs wrap around his waist, encouraging to go faster.

"I'm coming," she cried as she moved her hips along with his.

The animal unleashed and soon he was thrusting hard and fast. Lexi screamed in pleasure as her eyes rolled back. Edward captured her lips again, swallowing her scream in his mouth. "Come for me," he groaned between their kiss.

"Edward, yes!" yelled Lexi as her orgasm invaded her body. Her body arched and shook as it took control of her. Edward threw his head back in pleasure as she pulsed around his shaft, milking him with her juices. He let out a growl as he came inside her, thrusting until he collapsed on top of her. Lexi laid against the pillow, trying to catch her breath as Edward leaned against her neck. "That was nice," she whispered, afraid that her voice might crack if she spoke any louder.

Edward smirked against her skin. He finally looked up and saw her hazy stare. "You are incredible, Lexi," he said, collapsing beside her. He gently pulled her in his arms. "Sleep."

"But don't you want to go for another round," she said, yawning.

"Later, we're going on our honeymoon tomorrow."

Lexi looked at him, excitedly. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Lexi sighed and laid her head on his chest. She was too tiered to argue. She closed her eyes to go to sleep and prayed no misfortune nightmares will ruin her new married life.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Not sure if I like this chapter a lot. I'm a bit rusty since I haven't been writing in a long time and I'm sorry for the specific info of the dresses. I don't usually write about what a person is wearing, but I wanted people to somewhat picture what they were wearing. If anything, if you want, I can put pictures on my profile. Also, if anything sounds like from Breaking Dawn (which I didn't even finish reading after Bella was turned into a vampire), then I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Andrea smiled as she walked through the woods of Forks. She liked being able to walk alone under the moonlight. She guessed that maybe it _was_ a good idea to move to Forks. She reunited with Lexi and watched her be happy, she made a couple of friends in school, including the Cullens, and her mother even met someone at work. Hopefully her new man, Chase, would make her happy, something her father failed to do.

Andrea sighed happily when she finally got to the take that encircled the back of Forks. It looked peaceful and loving. She jumped when she heard someone walking behind her. As soon as the shadow hit the light, she realized it was Jacob. She blushed realizing that his chest was bare and he only had pants on.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Andrea, trying not to look at him, but she only stared more.

"I was passing by and saw you," he said, looking towards the lake.

"I didn't hear you," she whispered.

"How was the wedding?" he asked, ignoring her last comment.

Andrea smiled. "It was nice. I mean, the wedding couple left before they even cut the cake," she laughed, "so Alice and Jasper cut it themselves."

"You were Lexi's maid of honor, I assume," he said, looking at the dress she still was wearing. She had her heels on one of her hands.

"Oh! Yeah. Lexi and I promised each other that we'll be each others maids of honor at our weddings," she chuckled.

Jacob nodded. "You guys are best friends?"

"Almost all our lives," said Andrea. She thought back when she found out about her death. It was devastating.

"You look pretty," said Jacob.

Andrea blushed. "Thank you."

"Who was Edward's best man? I mean, usually they go hand in hand," asked Jacob.

Andrea frowned. "It was Emmett, but it was just for the wedding."

"Yeah, he's with the blonde," he said, laughing.

"I was going to... invite you, but..."

"I'm a werewolf and they're vampires," Jacob finished for her. Andrea nodded. "Did you dance with anyone?"

Andrea shook her head. "I danced, but not specifically with one person." Jacob suddenly held his arms up. "What?"

"Since you wanted me as your date," he started. Andrea opened her mouth to protest what he had just said, but Jacob went on. "I'm going to offer you a dance."

"H-Here? Now?"

Jacob nodded and waited. She slowly walked towards him, dropping her shoes and soon was in Jacob's arms. He slowly began to move like if there was music begin played, but the only noise that they heard were the creatures of the night and sound of the lake's waves.

"I also wanted to show you that I don't change in the moonlight," he teased.

Andrea laughed. "I guess you don't."

They stayed quiet looking at each other and away from each other. It felt nice being with Jacob. She felt secure and safe, but she dread the feeling. He was with someone, wasn't he? Then, why was he here with her instead of Bella? She, however, couldn't help, but fall in love with him.

* * *

Edward lay next to Lexi, watching her sleeping form. He smiled as he stroked her face. Though he was married, he felt free to do everything and anything with Lexi. He should wake her up soon so that they could go to the airport. He was taking her to Rome. Though, it would be difficult to hide who he was, he planned on wearing long clothes and a hat to be concealed from the sun.

There was a sudden knock on the door, breaking his thoughts. He quickly kissed her before, seeing who was at the door. He opened the door and was surprised, seeing Bella, standing there.

Edward brow furrowed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Bella said nothing and just brushed past him. She noticed the messy clothes that he had on. No doubt in her mind that he had sex with Lexi for their wedding night. Just thinking that he was having sexual relationships with someone other than her made her blood boil. She had wanted so many times to have that kind of relationship with Edward, but he had refused, wanting her to wait until they got married. That's why she ended up with Jacob. He did satisfy her wishes.

"I had to talk to you," she said, looking at him, hoping that he'll fall for her like before, but nothing came from his serious face.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about," he said. "I'm with Lexi. She's my wife and I love her. You're with the... dog and you got what you wanted, didn't you?"

Bella shook her head. "I wanted you to be my first, Edward, but you didn't take me. What does she have that I don't? You fucked her before the two of you married, right?"

"I didn't realize that I love Lexi, then. I admit it was lust, but there was much more than that. You were an obsession, Bella. My personal brand of heroine," he scowled. "Lexi's right. Addiction is bad just like you were to me. Lexi is my rehab."

"Please, Edward. I love you. I did a horrible mistake, but, please, take me back. I broke up with Jacob. He's nothing to me anymore. I need you," she said, advancing towards him, but he took a step back.

"It's too late. I don't love you, Bella."

Bella sighed. She saw the stubbornness in his eyes. "Fine, alright, but before I go just... kiss me one last time," she whispered. _I'll prove to him that he still loves me_, she thought.

Edward shook his head as looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "No, Bella, now leave." He grunted as she jumped onto him, pressing her forced lips onto his. He was in shock, but her lips felt familiar from when they were together. How wonderful they have felt and could have felt before meeting Lexi. Edward pulled back and looked at her. "Apologize to me," he said, huskily.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

His lips landed once again onto hers, trying to be careful, of course. He could smell her blood and her arousal, but he felt nothing. All he could think of was Lexi and she would kiss him, making him crazy. Before, Bella took her place, but Lexi is the new person in his life. _Only Lexi can make me into the monster I really am._

_

* * *

_

Lexi cried, staring as her father clutched his groin where she had kicked him. She backed up not realizing where she was going or where she was standing. She turned her head when she heard a car streaming down the street in an excess amount of speed. The headlights flashed against her form. The only thing she saw was a familiar pair of golden eyes, filled with sorrow and shame. Fear took over her body, impeding her movements and before she started screaming, it turned black, while the silver Volvo still drove off.

Lexi woke in a start as she sat up in the bed. She looked around and noticed that Edward was no where to be found. She buried her face into her hands. The man she had loved was the reason why she died. She wondered if he had known all this time. She didn't know it was a blessing that he had taken her life from the misery that she was living in, then becoming his guardian angel, and falling in love with each other. She, however, still wondered why he didn't stop when he ran her over. What was he thinking at the time or if he even felt sorry that he had ended her life?

Lexi felt her head spin. She needed to speak with Edward, but where was he?

Lexi got up and on a robe that was hanging from one of the chairs. Putting it on, she began to search the cabin. However, she stopped cold as she entered the living room. Her voice got caught in her throat, seeing Edward kissing Bella.

Edward pulled away from Bella's lips as soon as he heard Lexi's small gasp behind him. He immediately stepped away from her and looked at her new wife. He wished he could have broken the kiss sooner. Even as a vampire, he was a man. A very stupid man. She felt betrayal coming from the man, who supposedly had told her that he loved her.

"Lexi, let me explain," stuttered Edward. He suddenly regretted even letting Bella into the cabin. He would do anything to get rid of Lexi's hurt look off her face.

"Why?" she simply said in a whimper.

"Lexi," he said, going over to her, but she stopped him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. Edward could hear the anger in her voice. "I told you not to cheat on me and you promised!"

"I wasn't cheating! I just needed to prove something to myself," he explained.

Lexi scowled at him. "Prove what? That you're still in love with that whore? That you still want to be her bitch!"

Edward closed his eyes in frustration, but he didn't blame her for acting this way.

Bella was still in utter shock, seeing the girl with wings. _So this is what she was hiding underneath that jacket_, she thought. "I will not let you insult me," said Bella, finally focusing and speaking out again.

Lexi glared at her and slapped her across the face. Bella fell onto the floor, more of astonishment than the actual push of the slap. "No one asked for your opinion," growled Lexi.

"You're just jealous that Edward still loves me and not you. You were just someone to take care of his sexual urges," said Bella with a laugh. "And you dare to call me a whore."

Lexi advanced towards Bella, but Edward got in between. "Shut up, Bella," he snapped. "Just leave."

Bella looked at him. "Edward, but…"

"Leave!" he snarled.

Bella saw the look on his face and knew it wouldn't be wise to disobey him. She gave a huff and stomped out the door.

"Lexi, this is all a lie," said Edward, when Bella left. "I love you!"

"Fuck you, Edward!" she cried. "I gave you my heart and soul and you stomped on them like if they were stairs. I have to get out of here," she sobbed, going towards the door, but Edward stopped her.

"No, I can't let you leave without explaining what happened."

Lexi shook out of his grip. "If you touch me one more time..." she warned. "Just leave me alone."

Edward watched as she ran out of the cabin. He groaned at his stupidity, punching the side of the wall and making a hole in it. "Maybe all she needs is time to cool down. Then I'll talk to her."

* * *

Lexi made her way to the Cullen household. She didn't even have to knock. Alice opened the door immediately with a remorseful look on her face. "You should have listened to him, Lexi," she said, Lexi rolled her eyes and went to her room to start packing, but realized they were gone.

"Where…?"

"They're right here," said Alice pointing to the luggage by her door. "They were already ready for your honeymoon." Lexi scowled again and grabbed them. She quickly grabbed a few clothes and put them on quickly along with her jacket. "Why are you leaving? He only did it to prove to himself that Bella meant nothing to him now and you were the only thing that matters."

"He should have realized that before marrying me and before kissing her," said Lexi, sadly. "I love him, but this is too much for me to bare."

"But where will you go?" asked Esme, looking concerned. Lexi knew that she was like one of her children and her leaving will make her upset.

"I have money in a bank account that my grandparents left me before they died," she said quietly. "It's in Binghamton."

"But that's in New York," said Carlisle.

Lexi nodded. "Did you guys know that he was the one who… ran over me?" she whispered. They all stayed quiet and stared at her. "Can one of you at least give me a ride to the airport? I can't stay. Please."

Carlisle was the only one who nodded. Lexi quickly said her goodbyes to the family that was so good to her for months.

"What do we tell Edward?" asked Esme.

"Tell him what you want, but tell him not to go looking for me," she said, not looking straight at her. "Thank you… for everything."

"You'll always be welcomed here, Lexi," said Esme, giving her a hug.

Carlisle and Lexi made their way into his car and soon they were on the road to the airport. Lexi closed her eyes and started to remember all the times she was with Edward. She never felt so happy and she thought he was satisfied with her, too. _I guess I was wrong_, she thought, wiping a tear that fell.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later

Edward sighed as he walked back into the house. Everyone immediately shot their golden eyes on him. He frowned at them, wondering why they weren't upset with him and looking sadder.

"Where is she? Is she in her room?" he asked, going upstairs.

"She left," said Esme. "She said not to follow her, Edward."

He looked at his mother stunned. "W-What…? B-But, I-I… Oh God, Lexi," he said, furiously running his hand through his hair. He felt like they ripped a part of him. It was the worst pain he has ever felt. "WHY?!"

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**_Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

_About two weeks later_

Lexi's eyes shot open early in the morning. She pulled the sheets back and quickly ran into the bathroom. She bend over the toilet and threw up last night's dinner. She groaned in pain as her stomach and head began to ache.

It's been two weeks since Lexi left Forks. She missed everyone dearly, maybe in school to her shock. When she came to Binghamton, she immediately got some of her granparent's inheritance money from the bank. She hated taking it, but it was all she had until she could settle down. She rented a decent apartment and was lucky to find a job as a secretary for a lawyer. It was strange to start a new life in a new city, especially one as far from Washington state. New people and new eastern time were all scary to confront since she was alone.

Though her leave was sudden, she made sure she left a note to Andrea, explaining her leave. Everyone she cared about was back home, even Edward. Lexi loved him still, but his betrayal was too deep to forgive quickly. The images of Edward kissing Bella made her sick to her stomach... In fact, Lexi leaned over the toilet again as a bitter taste filled her mouth.

"Must have been something I ate," mumbled Lexi.

"I doubt that."

Lexi jumped and turned to see Gabriel behind her. "G-Gabriel, what are you doing here?"

"I should bring you back with me since you broke your promise," he said, sounding angry.

Lexi sighed and leaned back against the tub. "So did he. He promised to love me in front of God's eyes and he betrayed me on our wedding night with... t-that trash," she cried, breaking into tears.

Gabriel sighed as Lexi sobbed. "My child," he said.

Lexi looked up and more tears fell. "Gabriel," she chocked out as she crushed her body to his, "Please, tell me what I should do. I love him, but how can I forgive him?"

"Lexi, look at me," he said, lifting her chin. "You know how God loves his children and forgives them all no matter what they do." Lexi nodded. "Then why can't you listen to what he has to say."

Lexi bit her lip, but ignored his comment. "H-How is he?" she asked in a whisper.

"You should see for yourself, but I will tell you this: he isn't thinking about death."

Lexi smiled. "But I'm not ready to see him, Gabriel."

"And you won't have to until you are, child. Now take care of yourselves," he said before leaving her alone again.

_Ourselves?_ She thought to herself. "Oh, Lord," she whispered when the realization hit her. "Please, don't say it isn't so."

Lexi, limply, went back into her room. She let out a scream when she saw a pair of wings lying on her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she no longer had them on her. She wanted to sob all over again as she picked up her long companions. She noticed a note next to them and quickly read it.

_You are now mortal, Lexi, so don't take silly risks. _

Lexi sighed and blinked a couple of times. "Damn it, I going to need glasses again. Well at least I won't have to wear a jacket all the time."

* * *

Andrea hummed to herself as she walked through Fork's forest. She enjoyed spending time there. It helps her clear her mind, especially with all the stress of school. Ever since she had her "dance" with Jacob, she hasn't stopped thinking about him. She realized that she was falling in love with him.

Though, her depression also came from Lexi's leave. She lost her bestfriend again. At first, she wanted to grab Edward by the neck and throtle him, but then she remembered that he was a vampire, so that was out of the question. So, she took it out on Bella, which ended with both girls on the floor, yanking their hairs off. Both got Saturday school rather than suspension to her relief. Edward apologized to Andrea, saying that it was the worst mistake he had done. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Andrea accepted his apology, but that didn't change Lexi's absence.

Lost in thought there was a sudden growl coming from behind her. Andrea gulped and turned slowly, seeing a pale man with piercing, red eyes, glaring at her. Somewhere, she knew who this man was but her mind was blank with fear. She tried not to move, but her instincts kicked in and began to sprint within the forest. The growl from the man turned into an evil hiss. Something grabbed her by the leg and she came crashing down onto the rooty forest floor.

Andrea whimpered in pain, feeling her head throb. She could hear heavy panting coming from above her. _A vampire_, she thought. She tried to move, but the pain was too much for her.

A sudden howl came from the left of them and soon the vampire was pulled away from her limp body. She, weakly, lifted her head up to the side and saw the red-brown wolf that she was familiar with. The huge dog attacked the vampire, but the vampire was quick, powerful, and an obvious coward as he left in fear and shame before he caught a decent meal.

"Jacob," whispered Andrea before she past out, seeing big brown eyes.

* * *

Andrea woke up in a start. She tried to lift her head up, but it ended up collapsing back onto the pillow.

"Oh! Thank God you're awake, Andy," said Vanessa, coming to her daughter's side. To her suprise, she saw Carlisle coming into her room. "Lay back and relax, babe. Dr. Cullen is going to check if you're alright." Andrea groaned inwardly as Carlisle checked her. Her mother was always cautious with her, which was a pain at times. "Good thing that Jake kid found you in the forest or we'd be searching for you right now." Andrea said nothing and just stared at Carlisle, who had a small smile on his face. "He's down stairs. He said he didn't want to leave until he knew you were going to be fine. You should thank him."

Andrea noticed that Carlisle was trying not to laugh. "Well, you'll be fine, Miss Leon. All you need is extra rest. I advice maybe Tylenol or Advil if you have more headaches."

"Oh, good!" said Vanessa. "I'm going to bring Jake up now since you're fine."

"No, Mom, wait," protested Andrea, but her mother had already left.

"She's a very colorful person," joked Carlisle. "He called me and he sounded desperate. I think he likes you." Andrea blushed. Her eyes shifted towards the door seeing Jacob. He had borrowed one of the old shirts that they had laying around. "Well, I'll leave the two of you," said Carlisle, getting up. "Goodbye, Jacob."

"Later, Doc," he said, still starting at Andrea. Once they were alone, Jacob walked towards her bed, sitting next to her.

"I must look like a mess," whispered Andrea.

"You look beautiful," said Jacob, cupping the side of her face. She gasped at his warmth.

She grabbed his hand in hers, staring deep inside his eyes. "Thank you. I most likely would have been vampire food..."

"Don't say that," he ordered. "By any chance, do you know who he was?"

Andrea shook her head. "I feel like I remembered his face from somewhere, but I don't know from where."

Jacob nodded. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Andy." He leaned closer to her, their lips barely touching. "Can I kiss you?"

Andrea nodded. "You don't have to ask."

Jacob smiled and captured her lips with his. Andrea sighed into the kiss, pulling him closer. To her, the kiss felt right, like home he even tasted good. Her heart fluttered as the kiss grew more passionate. It was leaving her breathless, but she could care less. The man she loved was kissing her with all he got.

The finally parted, both panting against each other's breaths.

"J-Jacob, I-I love you," she confessed.

Jacob smiled. "So do I, Andy. Since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she laughed.

"The same reason you didn't."

* * *

Lexi put her hand over her mouth as she saw the pink plus sign. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. "But, how was I fertitle?"

"You got pregnant before you were given you're immortality back," said Gabriel, appearing in the same room.

Lexi ran a hand through her head. "How am I going to tell him?"

"That's for you to decide, my dear," he said. "It's your decision," he repeated once more. She felt a breeze behind her, leaving her alone.

Lexi bit her lip and rubbed her belly. She smiled, thinking that she created a child out of the love she had for Edward, but she had been thinking a few weeks back when she had heavy drinks. She would go to a doctor to make sure the baby was alright. She knew she had to tell Edward, but it'll pain to see him again.

"I just need some time to think. Just a short time."

_**

* * *

**_

This story will end in two chapters so stay tuned to see the end. Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Lexi's and Edward's baby will have a normal pregnancy and won't go through that thing that happened in Breaking Dawn. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter.**_

_

* * *

7 months later_

Lexi screamed in pain as she pushed in the labor bed. For months, she had to cope with herself on being a single, pregnant woman. As time went by, it became increasingly difficult to go back to Forks and confront Edward. She was afraid that he will reject her or that she wouldn't find it in her heart to forgive him. She tried to live a normal life, distancing from people as much as possible so they wouldn't find out about her past. There was no man either. What kind of man would want a woman who was going to have someone else's child? Even if separated from her husband, she still referred to herself as Alexis Cullen. Taking off her wedding ring was just as heartbreaking as seeing it on her finger.

With pregnancy, came the aches and mood swings. Luckily, the baby turned out to be fine from the drinking she had done, according to the doctor. The baby has shown no signs of acting strange nor was there any speed up in the pregnancy time. The doctor reassured her that the baby was healthy. And there she was, panting and sweating from the labor. She didn't know the baby's gender.. She wanted to be surprised in the delivery room.

"Come on, Lexi, one more push," ordered the doctor. Lexi gave one last yell as she tried to bring her baby into the world. The nurses would encourage her and wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Edward's face flashed before her eyes. "Edward," she whispered in a sob.

"It's a boy," said the doctor, excitedly and with pride. "A beautiful, healthy, baby boy."

Lexi smiled with joy. She breathed heavily as the nurses cleaned up her newborn baby boy. One of the nurses helped her sit up as they handed her, her baby. She almost cried from the emotion. The tiny creature in her arms was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She noticed that his hair was pure black like hers, but he had yet to open his eyes.

"Mrs. Cullen," said one of the nurses, getting her attention. "What are you going to name him?"

Lexi bit her lip and thought for a second. "Jonathan Cullen," she said, gleaming at the boy. Her only regret was that Edward wasn't there to see the beautiful creation they made.

* * *

Jacob parted his lips as Andrea parted hers, standing by his motorbike. He was huge compared to her small figure, but he held on to her tightly. They've been together for months, but still haven't gotten to the "next level" of their relationship. Andrea wanted to wait until marriage. She was brought up that way and she wanted to keep that promise. However, being with Jacob made her want to forget everything she vowed on and drag him into bed. He made her feel pretty and loved. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life.

Jacob was the first to break the kiss. "Hold on, Andy. Let me relax before we go too far."

Andrea nodded. "You don't mind, do you?"

He frowned at her. "Of course not."

"I mean, you have experience and I'm sure you have needs..."

"Andrea, you're my mate. My soul mate. I love you like no other. I will never force you to do anything. That's why I wanted to ask you something." She looked at him puzzled. He dug into his pocket a pulled out a ring, smiling at her. "I know it's not fancy like what the _leech_ gave to Lexi, but I want to marry you, Andy. I know that we're young, but there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

Andrea stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Jacob's smile disappeared. Her silence was making him nervous. "Jake, I don't know what to say." He sighed pulling back, but Andrea stopped him. "Okay," she whispered. His smile returned, brightening his face. He slid the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful."

"It's not expensive..."

"It's beautiful, Jake... I love you," she said.

"So do I, too, but I warn you. It'll be dangerous marrying a werewolf," he said, seriously.

"Why because the animal in you is going to take advantage of me?" she said into his ear, making him shiver.

"I-I'm serious, Andy," he said, trying not to get distracted. "Look what happened to Emily."

Andrea sighed. "I trust you, Jake. You won't hurt me."

"That's the last thing I ever want to do," said Jacob, stroking her face.

"So, when do you want to get married?" asked Andrea with a grin.

"After you finish high school. You'll be eighteen by then and you'll make your own decisions by then."

Andrea giggled. "But you'll be seventeen. I never knew I'd be a cougar."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm attracted to older women."

_

* * *

A few weeks later_

Lexi smiled as she changed Johnny. He was everything she could wish for and more. His green eyes flashed to hers, giggling and kicking his tiny feet at his mother. She was constantly thinking, while being pregnant, if she would have the qualities of being a good mother or at least a decent one. However, seeing Johnny's angelic face made her realize that she would do anything for him. She would also wonder if he would inherit his father's vampire characteristics, but showed so signs... yet.

A sudden crash in the other room made her freeze and a sudden fright dropped in the pit of her stomach. She looked at her son in fear and quickly placed him in his crib. There was no way, no matter who this was, was going to hurt her child.

Lexi shut the door where her son slept. She took a huge breath to see what made that noise. Before she could even turn, her head was slammed against the wall. She started to see stars, flashing before her eyes. Harsh panting came from above her. She turned her head slightly and her mouth dropped in horror, seeing her father staring at her menacingly. She noticed his red eyes and the demonic stare.

"You're a vampire," she gasped out.

"I guess so," Kevin said, chuckling darkly. "I was bitten and the next thing I knew I'm _this_. And power is just... _amazing_."

"What do you want? You killed my mother and tried to kill me..."

"Your _boyfriend_ or you I say _husband_ tried to threaten me before, but there's no way he can help you now. I want the money that corresponds to me. When you and your mother finally died, I thought I could finally get what I wanted, but then you came back from the GRAVE!" He shouted. "And look at you. A whore with a _brat!_

"Shut up!" shrieked Lexi, but Kevin grabbed her by the neck.

"I'm going to do what I was going to do that night you got run over. I'm going to break that neck of yours and suck you dry. The baby...? We'll see what happens to him or should I say _I'll_ see what to do with that brat."

"No! Please," begged Lexi, trying to remove his cold hand from her neck with all her might.

Out of nowhere, he was thrown off her as Lexi slumped to the ground. She heard three different growls and crashes throughout the apartment. A sudden cold hand touched her face gently, startling her. She looked up and to her shock she saw Edward's golden eyes, staring back at her.

A smile spread across his face, looking at his wife. "Lexi," he whispered. "I found you."

_**

* * *

One more chapter guys. Don't forget to review, please!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Last chapter, guys. It's been great writing this story and thanks for all the reviews. I never expected to have a lot of reviews for it or readers, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"They wouldn't tell me anything and they blocked everything that they remembered of you, until Alice saw you getting hurt. I just knew I had to come. The only regret I have is not coming sooner, but I found you, Lexi."

Lexi felt a sob beginning to swell in her throat, threatening to be released, but she roughly swallowed it back. "Edward… I'm so sorry, but seeing you kissing Bella was awful and I was so stubborn that I couldn't forgive you and as time went by I missed you more and more…"

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we need to take care of this psycho," said Emmett, panting before disappearing into the darkness.

Edward nodded. "Stay here, Lexi," he ordered.

"But…" Edward left before she could stop him. She could hear growls, scratches and crashes. Lexi tried to get up, but her head was aching, making her feel faint. With all her might she got up and made her way back into Johnny's room. He was still sleeping, thankfully. Another crash made her gasp out, wondering what was happening.

And then it was quiet. It almost scared her and hoped everything went fine. She cradled her son in her arms and jumped when the door opened. To her relief, Edward stood there, looking tiered and bloodied.

His stare bore into her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I can… read your thoughts," he whispered.

Lexi bit her lip. "It's probably because I'm mortal again."

"Then I shouldn't apologize for killing him. You hated him."

Lexi sighed. "He was cruel. He killed my mother and wanted to kill my... our son and I don't care for anyone that would do that," she said, trying to put it gently in words.

Edward turned his head and looked down at the baby in her arms. "God, he's beautiful. So tiny," he said, breathless. "I was an idiot. I shouldn't have ever set my eyes on Bella, especially when I had you by my side. You're beautiful, caring, funny, loving, and really awesome in bed," he teased, making Lexi blush. "Come back to me, Lexi."

Lexi nodded, burying her face into Edward's chest. She could feel his arms around her back and their baby. "I've been a fool," she cried.

"We both were. Let's forget everything and let's move on with our lives."

"But, I'm mortal," she said, sadly.

"Not anymore," said Gabriel's voice behind them. "You have to take care of your son together. Jonathan will decide if he stays mortal or immortal when the time comes, but for now just concentrate on raising him." Both gave him a confused look, but smiled.

Lexi grinned. "Thank you, Gabriel, for everything."

"Just don't act like a mule next time, Lexi," he said, teasingly, making her blush. "I'll be watching over you." He left with a breeze.

"Well, young lady," said Edward, lifting her face up. "You know what's next for you, right?"

"What?" asked Lexi, enthusiastically.

"You missed almost a year of school, so you know what that means," he said, grinning.

"You really tried to kill the moment, don't you?" scowled Lexi, but Edward just chuckled, pressing his forehead against her. They looked down at Johnny. A lot of turmoil had past and time that they could never take back, but, finally, they were a complete family.

_

* * *

Epilogue_

Edward panted against Lexi's shoulder as she gasped when he grasped her breast, rubbing it against his palm. Their clothes were a huge wall between them. He reached in front and tore her shirt open, feeling her skin against his icy hands. Lexi whimpered as his fingers began to unbutton her jeans, as well. She threw them down and kicked them to the other side of the room.

"Not even pregnancy can change your body, Lexi. You're so sexy," he growled, gripping her already wet panties. Lexi moaned as he rubbed her nub through the fabric. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her shirt off and had her just in her undergarments.

Lexi traced her finger across his lips, making him lick them seductively. "Let's see you, _Eddie_," she teased. "I need for you to fuck me until I can't stand." She yelped out when she was thrown onto the bed. She licked her lips as he began to take off his clothes. She too began to take off the rest of the clothing she had on until she was bare. Edward too was soon naked, crawling up the bed.

"You've been a bad girl, Lexi," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I haven't had you in months and I'm going to take my rightful act as your husband. Has any man touched you?"

Lexi grinned. "MMMaybe? There are some handsome blokes in New York, you know?" Edward glared at her, making her laugh. "There will never be anyone but you, Edward."

He was the seriousness in her face. He couldn't help but smile. "I want us to forget every bad thing that has happened between us and we should just think about our happy moments and our future together. I love you, Lexi, and no one can change that."

Lexi cupped his face. "I know, Edward. Now fuck the hell out of me," she said, giggling.

Edward grinned and covered her mouth with his. The kiss was all the passion they had missed since their separation. It was yearnings and unfulfilled lust that has been building up. He positioned himself on her entrance until they started hearing the baby crying.

"Fuck," said Edward in frustration.

Lexi laughed. "Ready to be a father, Mr. Cullen?" she said, getting up and putting on a robe.

"Apparently not," he mumbled.

Lexi just shook her head and went into the nursery. She had asked nicely that she would be the only one to take care of Johnny personally unless she wasn't around when he cried. She loved that the rest of the family loved him, but as a mother she had to be first. She grinned when she picked up the crying Johnny. "Aw, is my boy hungry?" she whispered. She uncovered the breast and began to breast feed him.

"You look beautiful feeding him," said Edward, entering the room.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the rocker chair. "I hope you're not one of those crazy husbands that take pictures of their wives during personal times."

Edward chuckled. "Not unless you want to."

Lexi shook her head, blushing. "No, that's too… Ow!" she said, crying out.

"What?"

Lexi pulled her breast out of Johnny's mouth. Edward's eyes widened when he saw blood trailing from her breast. "He bit me."

_**

* * *

**_

**_Hope you had fun reading and don't hesitate to give one last review!_**

**_UPDATE: I decided to change the story a bit and will be making a sequel starting Jacob and Andrea, including the wedding. This will be a three part series and I hope you have patience because I don't know when I'll update next, but I do have an idea on how it will be. _**


End file.
